Tree Hill Way
by charming29
Summary: Blaine Anderson déménage dans la petite ville de Tree Hill avec ses parents et sa soeur. Il va faire la rencontre de ses nouveaux voisins, la famille Hummel. Entre amour et peine. Le quotidien tranquille des deux familles va être bouleverser.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, je recommence une nouvelle aventure. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Elle sera un peut différente de la première. Je vous laisse la découvrir

* * *

2 Juillet 1990 :

Catherine mit au monde, après 10h de travail, un petit garçon répondant au doux nom de Blaine Freedman. Son mari Georges l'embrassa tendrement, plus qu'heureux de rencontrer enfin leur fils.

2 Juillet 95 :  
Blaine était un jeune garçon de 5 ans, avec les cheveux bouclés, les yeux noisette et parlaient en faisant des mimiques. C'était un petit garçon très gentil, attentif aux autres, qui rigolait tout le temps. Avec ses parents, ils étaient très fusionnels. Il était en train de dormir dans son siège auto, son pouce dans la bouche, son lapin en peluche dans la main. Ses parents le regardèrent dans le rétroviseur, il souriait. Il était paisible, heureux.  
Était.  
Car tout a basculé cette nuit-là.

2 Juillet 2000 :

Blaine venait encore de se bagarrer avec un autre enfant du foyer. Depuis 5 ans, il est devenu très agressif, renfermé sur lui-même, à fleur de peau. Ses beaux yeux noisettes, renfermaient énormément de colère, et passaient généralement du marron au noir. Aujourd'hui est une date très importante pour lui. Un jour qui était supposé être le jour le plus joyeux de sa vie : son anniversaire. Mais pour Blaine, c'était tout autre chose. Cette date était pour lui synonyme de tristesse, de rancœur, de mélancolie. Pour lui c'est le jour de la mort de ses parents. Le jour de la fin de son enfance. Il avait très peu de souvenirs d'eux. Il était trop jeune lors de leur décès. Il ne se rappelait pas de la nuit où le drame s'était produit. Il savait qu'il le seul survivant de cet accident. Et ç'en était bien trop pour lui à supporter. Tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents était quelques photos, qu'il emportait partout avec lui.

Depuis 5 ans, il voyait des couples venir les voir au foyer. Il entendait toujours la même chose, on veut des bébés ou des tous petits, pas un enfant. Il voyait des familles se former qui le laissaient là tout seul, grandissant de plus en plus, vieillissant de jour en jour. Il savait que jamais il ne partirait de cet endroit. Il devenait comme les meubles de cette salle. Invisible. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. il était assis sur un banc à côté du bureau de la directrice. Il savait qu'il allait encore une fois être puni, par rapport à son comportement. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

- Blaine, rentre s'il te plaît. Venait de lui demander Mme la directrice. Assieds-toi.  
- Je sais, je ne dois pas me battre. Mais en même temps, il n'y a que ça à faire ici. Et puis il l'avait cherché l'autre fils de…  
- Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase, Blaine ! Si je t'ai demandé de venir, ce n'est pas pour ça. Mais puisque tu as abordé le sujet, tu iras aider Julie à faire le ménage et la cuisine cette semaine. Tu as l'habitude, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui. Vous vouliez me voir pour quoi ?  
- Il y a une semaine, Mr et Mme Anderson sont venu au foyer et…  
- Ne me racontez pas la fin de l'histoire, je la connais par cœur, ils ont fondu devant un magnifique bébé, à la bouille d'ange. C'est qui ? Alice ? John ? Matthew peut-être ? Ben, de toute façon, il ne reste plus qu'eux en bébés. Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Demanda-t-il agressivement

- Si tu arrêtais de me couper Blaine, tu saurais qu'ils ne viennent pas pour un bébé, mais pour te voir toi.  
Blaine la regarda, surpris. Il avait dû mal entendre. Ce n'est pas possible qu'une famille revienne pour le voir, lui. De toute façon, il savait très bien, qu'après avoir lu son dossier et l'avoir rencontré, ils ne voudraient pas de lui.  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? De toute façon, comme à chaque fois, ils ne me prendront pas avec eux. Alors à quoi se sert que je les rencontre ?  
- Ha, c'est sûr que si tu te comportais mieux, si ton dossier était meilleur, il y aurait plus de chances. Bon de toute façon, ils viennent te voir dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Tu as intérêt à mieux te comporter, à bien te tenir, à être agréable. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?  
- Mais oui, je vais jouer au bon petit toutou, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon je peux partir maintenant ? Il faut que j'aille apprendre mon rôle de bon petit garçon.  
Et il quitta la pièce.

Blaine a 10 ans, mais, le foyer lui a forgé un caractère très dur. il réagit comme un adolescent pourrait le faire. Il est très mûr et très intelligent pour son âge. Il s'est juste construit une carapace, trop lourde pour son âge. Pour ne plus souffrir.  
16 heures venait de sonner à la pendule de la pièce commune. Blaine vit arriver un couple, il devait avoir la trentaine, 35 à tout casser. La femme était grande, plus grande que son mari, elle était blonde, fine, portait un tailleur. Elle avait un visage dur. Son mari lui était plus petit, plus costaud, il portait un jean et un polo, il avait l'air beaucoup plus gentil, plus abordable. Plus décontracté que la femme. Blaine les regarda s'avancer vers lui, il ne bougea pas. À quoi bon, leur parler, essayer de les connaître, de leur plaire si de toutes les façons, il n'irait pas avec eux.  
- Salut, tu dois être Blaine. Moi c'est Cooper et la femme à côté de moi c'est Charlotte. T'inquiète, elle a l'air méchante comme çà, mais c'est une gentille.

- Coop'. Lui tapa sur l'épaule sa femme. Tient je sais que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, et comme on te connaît pas encore on a demandé un peu d'aide auprès du personnel ici. J'espère qu'on ne s'est pas trompés. Si tu l'as déjà, ou si tu préfères l'échanger, il n'y a pas de soucis.  
Blaine regarda le paquet qu'elle lui tendait. Elle lui avait parlé avec un grand sourire, elle avait l'air sincère. Mais il ne devait pas être dupe, il ne devait pas se laisser amadouer, il devait rester de marbre.  
- Merci. Dit-il en laissant le cadeau de côté, ne l'ouvrant même pas.  
Il s'attendait à une réponse de la part des deux adultes, mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils se mirent à côté de lui, ils semblèrent aussi gêner que lui.  
- Désolé, commença Cooper, c'est la première fois qu'on fait ça. Tu pourrais peut-être nous aider, en nous disant comment ça ce passait avec les autres familles ?  
- Je ne peux pas vous aider, généralement après avoir lu mon dossier, vu toutes les conneries que j'ai faites, ils ne venaient pas me voir ou alors ils restaient juste quelques minutes.  
- D'accord, répondit Charlotte. Donc c'est aussi un peu comme une première pour toi. Alors on va découvrir sa ensemble, tous les trois. Même si Cooper à un peu plus d'expérience que nous.  
- Comment çà ? Vous avez déjà adopté un enfant ?  
- Non, je suis moi-même un enfant adopté. Mais je ne me souviens de rien, mes parents m'ont eu à 6 mois alors.  
- Vous avez eu de la chance. Moi, à mon âge, personne ne veut de moi, mais en même temps c'est normal. C'est tellement mieux les bébés.  
- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je suis pédiatre, donc je suis en contact toute la journée avec des enfants, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de cool avec les bébés. Ils ne font que pleurer, crier, dormir, chier tout le temps. On ne peut pas jouer au foot, au basket, regarder des films, lire des Marvel Comics, leur apprendre les sciences. Non ce n'est pas hyper cool les bébés, désolé de te contredire.

- Tu lis des Marvels ? J'adore çà. Ton personnage préféré, c'est lequel ?  
- C'est Elektra, dans Daredevil je l'adore, elle est vraiment belle. Tu ne trouves pas ? J'étais amoureux d'elle, petit. D'ailleurs je suis trop content, ils ont décidé de faire une série sur elle.  
- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré. Moi c'est Victor Creed.  
- Quoi ? Dents-de sabre ? Tu es dans le côté obscure de la force. C'est cool. Même si je préfère Wolverine. Donc toi tu es plus le docteur Fatalis dans les 4 fantastiques ?  
- Non, pas trop je préfère la torche humaine. Il est trop fort lui !  
- À ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est vachement bien.  
- Heu les gars, je peux partir si je vous dérange.  
- Désolé, madame. Vous n'aimez pas les Marvels ?  
- Appelle-moi Charlotte, Blaine. Non je n'aime pas trop les Marvels, mais je crois que je vais devoir m'y mettre. Il faudra m'apprendre les garçons.  
Ils rigolèrent tous les trois, à cette phrase. Plus le temps passait, plus ils se décontractèrent. Blaine apprit alors que Cooper et Charlotte travaillaient dans le même hôpital. Cooper auprès des enfants et Charlotte était une sorte de psy pour les parents et dirigeait un hôpital. Elle était chef d'un l'hôpital de Los Angeles et sexologue mais n'avait pas jugé bon d'en parler. Il savait aussi, qu'ils vivaient dans un appartement pour l'instant, mais comptaient bien déménager dans une maison avec un jardin pour pouvoir jouer au foot, au basket et avoir un chien. Ils lui avaient aussi dit qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu lire son dossier. Qu'il ne voulait pas être influencés par le jugement d'un tiers. Après avoir passé 2h ensemble, ils partirent, en promettant à Blaine de revenir le plus tôt possible.  
Tout c'était bien passé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir sympathisé avec eux. Il savait très bien comment ça aller se finir.

Il alla dans sa chambre pour ruminer en attendant le repas. Il était en train de lire un ancien Marvel quand Adrien, le garçon avait qui il s'était battu le matin même, arriva dans la chambre avec le paquet cadeaux que les Anderson lui avaient donné un peu plutôt dans la journée. Il l'avait complètement oublié.  
- Donne moi çà !  
- Alors là même pas en rêve. On a encore fait fuir son papa et sa maman, ah ben non, ce n'est pas possible, ils sont morts.  
- Ouais, moi, ils sont morts, les tiens ils t'ont abandonné, en même temps, quand on voit ta gueule, on sait pourquoi !  
- Redis ça un peu !  
- Dégage et rends-moi mon cadeau. Allez casse-toi ! Il commença à se lever pour faire partir Adrien. Le garçon balança dans la chambre le paquet et partit en courant. Il le prit et s'assit sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit et vit que c'était un album Marvel. C'était une aventure de Wolverine. Il remarqua que c'était une édition Collector d'un ancien album. Il le mit dans sa cachette. Il y avait les photos de ses parents, des objets à eux, et maintenant cet album.

Une semaine après, les Anderson reviennent le voir, ils le font pendant plusieurs mois, à venir toutes les semaines, soit tous les deux, soit l'un ou l'autre.

Un an plus tard, à la même date, le 2 juillet, Blaine quitta pour de bon le foyer, pour aller vivre dans l'appartement des Anderson. Créer une famille ensemble.

Juillet 2005 :

Après 4 ans, à vivre ensemble dans leur appartement. Ils ont choisi et trouvé ensemble une maison en banlieue qui leur plaît. Ils viennent de s'installer. Ils avaient deux nouveaux pensionnaires avec eux. Deux ans après avoir adopté Blaine, Charlotte avait donné naissance à une petite fille : Claire. Blaine était très protecteur envers sa petite sœur. Il appelait Charlotte, Mama, et Cooper, Dad. Il se sentait vraiment en famille avec eux. Il avait eu du mal à accepter la grossesse de Charlotte, car il était persuadé, qu'ils allaient lui demander de retourner en foyer malgré le fait qu'il ait pris leur nom. Il était fier maintenant de porter le même nom qu'eux. Il était toujours sur la défensive, essayait de contrôler son agressivité. Et ils avaient aussi prit un chien. Un bulldog anglais blanc et marron. Du nom de Chocolat. C'était son chien.

Blaine était en train de porter un carton à l'intérieur de la maison quand il vit ses voisins arriver. Il y avait un homme et une femme avec deux adolescents.  
- Bonjour. Nous sommes vos voisins. Je m'appelle Nathan, je vous présente ma femme Haley et nos jumeaux James et Kurt. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?  
- Bonjour. C'est gentil. Je suis Cooper, mon fils Blaine et ma femme Charlotte est allée coucher notre fille Claire à l'étage.  
Après avoir continué et fini le déménagement, les Hummel invitèrent les Anderson à prendre l'apéro.  
Pendant que les adultes étaient en bas, les ados étaient en haut dans la salle de jeu, à jouer à la console.  
James et Kurt sont jumeaux. Blonds aux yeux bleus tous les deux, cheveux courts, seuls leurs styles vestimentaires diffèrent. L'un portait une tenue plus sport, décontract' : baggy, grand tee-shirt, alors que pour son frère Kurt c'est tout l'opposé. Il porte des vêtements près du corps, classe. Il est un petit peut efféminé.

Les 3 garçons s'amusaient à Mario Kart. Et contre toute attente c'est Kurt qui gagnait.  
- Tu viens d'où ? Demanda James.  
- De Los Angeles, mais ma mère a été mutée à l'hôpital de Tree Hill.  
- La merde. Ça doit te faire bizarre de passer d'une grande ville à une petite. J'adorais aller à L.A. C'est le paradis des boutiques, moins que Paris. Paris, c'est vraiment LA ville de la mode.  
- Fai pas gaffe à mon frère. Il ne sait parler que boutiques ! Il est chiant !  
Blaine rigolait devant la querelle des deux frères.  
- Non je suis content, je n'avais que des mauvais souvenirs là-bas. Sauf ces dernières années.  
Il dit cette dernière phrase, plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Ils continuèrent à jouer, rigoler, tout en parlant. Il sut que les jumeaux avaient un an de plus que lui, ils avaient tous les deux leur permis. James faisait partie de l'équipe de basket du lycée les « Ravens ». Ils restèrent sur la console jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Coop' appeler Blaine pour rentrer. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone.  
Blaine rentra chez lui, se mit sur le matelas par terre et repensa à sa rencontre avec ses voisins. Il commençait à s'endormir d'épuisement quand il sentit son portable vibrer. Il avait reçu un SMS :

_« Hé, on a passé une soirée plutôt sympa. Kurt et moi, voulions savoir si tu voulais qu'on te fasse visiter la ville demain aprèm ? »_

_« Soirée sympa, c'est clair._ _Mais je demande la revanche. Chez moi, sur ma console, sur mon territoire, et je vais laminer ton frère. Promis. Ouais on se donne rdv à quelle heure demain ? »_

_« 14h30, en face de chez toi. Bonne soirée. »_

Le lendemain matin, il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner devant la télé avec sa sœur, pendant que ses parents continuaient de vider les cartons._  
_- Blaine on ira faire un tour cette après-midi pour visiter la ville. Mais avant tu compte nous aider pour les cartons rassure-moi ? Lui demanda son père._  
_- Pour les cartons, ouais ceux de ma chambre, par contre, j'ai prévu de faire un tour de la ville avec James et Kurt. On a rendez-vousà 14h30. Désolé. _  
_- Tu aurais au moins pu nous demander la permission ! Tu rentres pour 17h30, 18h au maximum. Tu as compris ?On a encore pleins de cartons à ranger ! Lui dit sa mère._  
_Ils reprirent leurs activités dans la bonne ambiance.

À14h30, Blaine rejoignit les jumeaux et ils partirent visiter la petite ville. Blaine adorait l'ambiance qui y régnait. C'était fleuri, il faisait beau, chaud. Il regardait autour de lui et se sentaitapaisé. Il allait se plaire ici, il en était certain. Ils passèrent devant les pompes funèbres Fisher puis devant le « TreeHill High School ». Ils arrivèrent devant le « Karen'scafé». C'était un lieu convivial tenu par la marraine des jumeaux. Kurt y travaillait après les cours pour gagner de l'argent de poche, tout comme sa mère au même âge. Kurt prit son service et James emmena Blaine dans son endroit préféré dans la ville. C'était un terrain de basket, caché par les arbres, juste à côtéd'une rivière. L'endroit s'appellele « River Court ». Blaine jouesouvent au basket avec son père. Coop' n'est pas doué,mais ils ont crééun lien grâce à ce sport et aux Marvel. Avec Charlotte, c'était plus compliqué, il était distant au départ, puis de fil en aiguille, le lien s'est créé tout seul. _  
_Ils firent quelques paniers et continuèrent à se connaître. James était le capitaine de l'équipe et sortait avec Angel, la capitaine des Pompom Girls depuis un an. Il n'en était pas follement amoureux, mais c'était ce qui devait se passer. Après cette révélation, Blaine éclata de avait l'impression d'être dans le stéréotype des films américains sur les lycéens. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils étaient tellement concentréssur leur duel de panier que le bouclé n'entendit pas son téléphone sonner.

Il était 20 h, quand ils arrêtèrent leurs paniers. Quand il vit qu'il avait 2h30 de retard, 35 appels manqués et 40 SMS, il sût qu'il allait se faire engueuler. Il rentra chez lui en courant. James alla rejoindre Kurt au café. _  
_

Arrivé chez lui, il vit son père dans le jardin préparant le barbecue. Il se dirigea vers lui, il savait qu'il était moins sévère que Charlotte. Mais manque de chance, pour lui, c'est sa mère qui se pointa devant lui.

- Bravo ! 2H30 de retard ! C'est un record !

Elle l'applaudissait. Blaine savait qu'elle était furieuse, car elle s'était inquiétée.

- On est dans une toute nouvelle ville, on ne la connaît pas et toi tu décides de ne pas respecter le couvre feu. Pire, tu ne nous préviens même pas de ton retard. Tu montes prendre une douche, tu reviens manger et après tu reste à la maison pendant 1 semaine. C'est tout ce que tu as gagné !

- Mais n'importe quoi, commença à protester le garçon.

- Ne t'avise même pas de me répondre, sinon ce n'est pas une semaine mais deux. Compris ?

- Oui, Mama.

Il monta prendre sa douche, envoya un message à James.

_« Putain, font chier_ _les parents ! 2H30 de retard ça va, c'est pas la mort ! Je suis cloîtré chez moi pendant 1 semaine. Fait chier ! Je vais essayer de négocier avec mon père ! Merci pour m'avoir fait partager cet endroit. »_

Il mit sa musique à fond et partit sous la douche. Dans sa playlist passa la chanson « Feeling te moment » du groupe Feeder. Il se mit à la chanter à tue tête.

Feeling the moment slip away

Losing direction, you're losing faith

You're wishing for someone,

Feeling it all beguin to slide

Am I just like you?

All the things you do-can't help my self...

How do you feel when there's no sun?

And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull

You down again?

How will you feel when there's no one?

Am I just like you?

Turning to face what you've become,

Buried the ashes of someone

Broken by the strain

Trying to fill that space inside

Am I just like you?

All the things you do -can't help myself

How do you feel when there's no sun?

And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull

you down again ?

How will you feel when there's no one?

Am I just like you?

All the things you do

Don't ever feel that you're alone  
I'll never let you down, I'll never leave you dry  
Don't fall apart, don't let it go  
Carry the notion, carry the notion back to me, to me...

Feeling the moment slip away  
Feeling the moment slip away

Cause I'm just like you

How do you feel when there's no sun?  
And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again?  
How do you feel when there's no one?  
Am I just like you?

De dehors, ses parents entendirent la musique. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Blaine redescendit 30 minutes plus tard. Il s'installa à table et ne dit plus un mot. L'ambiance était tendue. Après le repas, il retourna dans sa chambre, s'installa à sa console et se mit à jouer à « Lara Croft ». Cooper toqua à la porte et entra :  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Blaine ? Pourquoi tu n'a pas prévenu ? Tu sais bien que ta mère s'inquiète. Elle a peur pour toi.  
- Je sais Dad, mais je suis vraiment désolé. On faisait des paniers et puis voilà.  
- Désolé fiston, mais là, je peux rien faire pour toi. Tu as dépassé les bornes des limites !  
Ils rigolèrent à la tournure de la phrase.  
- Bon enfin bref, tu es puni. Je venais te voir, car ta mère dort et je me disais qu'on pouvait faire une partie tous les deux ?  
- Ouais, l'équipe des Chicago Bulls contre les Los Angeles Lakers.  
- Je vais te latter fiston mais comme jamais !  
Ils prirent les manettes et commencèrent leur partie. Autant sur un terrain le père perdait d'entrée de jeu, mais sur la console c'était une autre affaire. Son équipe menait de 9 points.  
- Alors tu as repéré de jolies filles quand tu étais en ville ?  
- Dad ! À part James et Kurt, je n'ai pas vu d'autres personnes et puis je ne te le dirais pas de toute façon.  
- Tu n'es pas cool avec ton vieux père. Mais en attendant je t'ai mis une raclée ! Bon allez dors bien. Demain on doit encore s'occuper des cartons vu que tu ne nous as pas vraiment aidés aujourd'hui.  
Il embrassa son fils sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte. Blaine l'interpella :  
- Dis à Mama que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais bon en même temps j'ai 15 ans, je suis plus un gamin !  
- Je le sais fiston, je le sais. Bonne nuit, je t'aime  
Et il ferma la porte.  
- Je t'aime moi aussi, dit Blaine tout doucement.  
Il reçut un message :  
_« Désolé, que tu te sois fait déchirer par tes vieux ! La prochaine fois on fera plus gaffe promis. C'était super-sympa ses quelques tirs, tu devrais penser à faire partie de _

_l'équipe l'année prochaine, au moins passe les essais. Kurt te souhaite une bonne nuit. »_

De l'autre côté de la rue, deux adolescents étaient en train de discuter. Malgré le fait que chacun aie sa chambre, James et Kurt dormaient souvent ensemble. Ils avaient pris cette habitude plus jeune, impossible de les séparer, fusionnels.  
- Dommage, que tu aies dû travailler, c'était super cool avec Blaine, on s'est bien éclatés même si tu n'es pas fan de sport. Il est vraiment marrant. D'ailleurs je devrais lui proposer s'il veut, de courir avec moi avant d'aller au lycée. Ça pourrait être sympa.  
- Ouais je vois que tu l'aimes bien, tu ne fais que parler de lui depuis hier, lui dit son frère sur un ton agressif.  
-Kurtie, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis fait un nouveau pote, que je vais te laisser tomber. Tu es mon frère.  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car il voyait bien que Kurt était contrarié, énervé.  
- Moi je vais dormir, dans ma chambre. Salut !  
Et il claqua la porte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.

Si vous connaissait la série One Tree Hill (Les frères Scott) vous avez pu constater qu'il y a des personnages de cette série. J'espère que le mélange ne vous trouble pas trop. Pour ce qui ne la connaisse pas, je vous la conseille c'est ma série préférée =)

Sincèrement, j'espère que vous aimerais cette nouvelle aventure, et que vous la partagerait avec moi =)

J'attend vos reviews pour savoir si je continue ou non =) Et savoir ce que vous en avez penser.

J'essayerais de publier un chapitre par semaine, a part là où, j'ai pas énormément de temps donc le prochain sera peut-être que dans 15 jours.

Bonne journée a tous.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ou Bonsoir =P . Voici le 2ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont déjà rejoint dans cette nouvelle aventure.

**Coupine:** Sa me fait plaisir que tu aime cette ff. Tu sais comme ton opinion compte pour moi. =) J'espère que tu continuera toujours à l'aimer malgré ce que je leur fait subir a nos pti chouchous =) lol mais chut c'est un secret =)

**Anderverysue:** Je sais pas si tu connaisait la série oth ? En tout cas c'est de notre génération lol =) J'ai essayer de faire quelque chose de différent par rapport à la première histoire. Même si la romance est toujours bien présente =) Pour ce qui est de tes questions, réponses dans les prochains chapitres =) Merci de ta fidélité.

**Klaiine-Cindy: **Merci pour ta review. Si si ne t'inquiète pas c'est très cohérent ce que tu dit =) Pour la série One Tree Hill, j'en suis fan et je trouvait sa sympa de transposer le couple Klaine dans cet univers. =) Pour Kurt, effectivement, il sera plus présent dans ce chapitre. Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Après ces quelques réponses, place à la suite de la lecture.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Un mois était passé. Il restait trois semaines de vacances avant la reprise au lycée. James et Blaine passait énormément de temps ensemble. Ils couraient tous les matins, allaient faire du basket ensemble sur le vieux terrain, ils se retrouvaient le soir pour traîner ensemble. Ils étaient vraiment devenus super potes, et Kurt quant à lui n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place. Il voulait connaître un peut plus Blaine, mais ils ne pouvaient pas car il y avait toujours son frère. Ils rigolaient pourtant bien tous les deux, ils arrivaient à avoir des discussions très intéressantes quand ils étaient seuls. Mais dès que James faisait son apparition, il se sentait de trop. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, depuis qu'il avait vu pour la première fois son voisin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de l'apercevoir par sa fenêtre. Sa chambre était juste en face de la sienne, et Blaine n'avais pas encore mis de rideaux. Plusieurs fois, il se surprit à regarder de l'autre côté de la rue, essayant d'apercevoir le bouclé. Quand il y arrivait, il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne, même pas à son jumeau.

Ne le voyant pas descendre pour le dîner, Haley, sa mère, vint le voir. Il était allongé dans son lit, le casque de son iPod sur les oreilles. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle se mit à côté de lui, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il sursauta. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle put constater que ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il mon Chaton ?

- Maman, j'ai 16 ans je suis plus ton Chaton, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Même quand tu auras 40 ans, tu resteras mon Chaton et ton frère mon Poussin. C'est comme ça, quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne changera jamais.

- Quoi qu'il arrive ? C'est vrai. Peu importe ce que j'ai fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Kurt ? Tu m'inquiètes là.

- Non rien, j'ai rien maman je te le promets. C'est juste que je me suis un encore disputé avec Jamie, c'est tout.

- Oui je sais, j'ai entendu. Mais ça va aller, ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière de vos disputes. Dis, tu écoutes quoi là ?

- Une chanson de Keane, She has no time.

- C'est à cause de Blaine ? Tu as peur qu'il te pique ton frère ? Tu sais c'est bien aussi si vous avez des amis différents. Et puis, tu sais que tu peux toujours aller avec eux quand ils sont ensembles. Tu as le droit, et puis Blaine t'aime bien aussi. Ca ne lui poserait pas de soucis.

- Ouais, je sais. Tu veux réécouter la chanson ?

- On chante ensemble ? Comme quand tu étais petit. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux faire ça. Ton frère, c'est le basket avec ton père, et nous, c'est la chanson.

- Ca me ferait très plaisir maman.

Et ils commencèrent à chanter.

**You think your days are uneventful**  
_Tu penses que tes journées sont monotones_  
**And no one ever thinks about you**  
_Et que personne ne pense jamais à toi_  
**She goes her own way**  
_Elle n'en fait qu'à sa guise_  
**She goes her own way**  
_Elle n'en fait qu'à sa guise_

**You think your days are ordinary**  
_Tu penses que tes journées sont ordinaires_  
**And no one ever thinks about you**  
_Et que personne ne pense jamais à toi_  
**But we're all the same**  
_Mais nous sommes tous pareils_  
**And she can hardly breathe without you**  
_Et elle peut à peine respirer sans toi_

**She says she has no time**  
_Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas le temps_  
**For you now**  
_Pour toi maintenant_  
**She says she has no time**  
_Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas le temps_

**Think about the lonely people**  
_Pense aux personnes seules_  
**Then think about the day she found you**  
_Pense alors au jour où elle t'a rencontré_  
**Or lie to yourself**  
_Ou mens-toi à toi-même_  
**And see it all disolve around you**  
_Et observe comment tout se dissoud autour de toi_

**She says she has no time**  
_Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas le temps_  
**For you now**  
_Pour toi maintenant_  
**She says she has no time**  
_Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas le temps_  
**For you now**  
_Pour toi maintenant_  
**She says she has no time**  
_Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas le temps_

**Lonely people tumble downwards**  
_Les personnes seules chutent de plus en plus bas_  
**My heart opens up to you**  
_Mon coeur s'ouvre à toi_  
**When she says**  
_Lorsqu'elle dit_

**She has no time**  
_Elle n'a pas le temps_  
**For you now**  
_Pour toi maintenant_

- Allez viens, on va voir ton père et ton frère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon chaton, tout va bien aller. Profite de tes dernières semaines de vacances.

- Il y a une fête sur la plage ce soir, j'y vais avec Blaine. Tu viens avec nous Kurtie ? Je sais, ce n'est pas ton délire, mais on va bien s'amuser.

- Ouais, bien sûr, je rentrerais peut-être avant la fin mais bon je vais venir faire un petit tour.

- Et puis il va y avoir pleins de meuf, j'ai déjà fait une petite sélection pour Blaine, et peut-être que tu vas draguer toi aussi ? Après tout on est des Hummel ! Hein Pap's ?

- Ouais, on verra.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase, tout doucement. Les deux autres hommes de la maison rigolaient, alors que sa mère avait bien vu son changement d'attitude.

Ils allèrent chercher Blaine et partirent en direction de la plage.

* * *

Là-bas, il y avait déjà pas mal d'étudiants, qui faisait la fête sur le sable. Ils étaient déjà bien alcoolisés. James alla embrasser Angel, salua ses coéquipiers et présenta Blaine aux joueurs et aux Pompom Girls. Kurt restait en retrait, voyant Blaine sympathiser avec une grande rousse, très bimbo du nom de Rachel, la co-capitaine avec Angel. Il se dirigea vers une table où il y avait pas mal de bouteilles d'alcool, et décida lui aussi de se lâcher. Blaine s'ennuyait énormément, il cherchait du regard ses deux amis. James s'était mis à l'écart et ne décollait pas sa bouche de celle de sa copine. Quand à Kurt, il ne le vit pas et cela l'inquiéta. Blaine était un des rares jeunes à ne pas boire lors de la soirée. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre une goutte d'alcool, ses parents étant morts dans un accident causé par un chauffard ivre. Il décida de laisser Rachel toute seule, et partit explorer la plage. Il adorait le bruit des vagues. A Los Angeles, il habitait en face de la mer, et allaient souvent avec ses parents se balader. Quand il avait ses crises de colère, il allait s'y réfugier. Le son de l'eau l'apaisait. Il enleva ses chaussures, releva un peu son pantalon et alla y tremper les pieds. L'eau était un peu fraîche en cette fin de soirée mais le contact sur sa peau était très agréable. Le brouhaha de la fête se fit lointain, seul comptait les vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers. Tout était paisible, calme. Il pouvait y rester des heures, plus rien d'autre ne comptait au monde. Mais ce silence, fut rompu par des sanglots, très discrets. Blaine tendit l'oreille pour savoir d'où ils venaient. Il trouva la source. Il alla voir, et trouva Kurt, en pleurs derrière un rocher, recroquevillé en boule, une bouteille à la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Blaine.

Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, retourne à la fête. Va donc emballer Rachel, cette garce, va baiser avec elle et viens pas me faire chier.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Me dis pas que c'est toi qui a vidé la bouteille. Pas tout seul, rassure-moi ?

- Ben si, tu vois moi aussi je peux être comme tout le monde et me bourrer la gueule. Je ne suis pas différent des autres !

- Ok, tu pues l'alcool, c'est horrible. Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

Il se leva et tendit la main vers son voisin, mais ce dernier la repoussa violemment.

- Écoute-moi bien mon coco, soit tu prends ma main pour te lever soit c'est moi qui te porte et te ramène chez moi comme un vieux sac. Tu as le choix.

- Parce que tu penses que tu vas réussir à me soulever et m'emmener à pieds jusqu'à chez moi ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Ok, tu l'auras voulu.

Blaine souleva Kurt et le mit sur son épaule. Il gesticulait énormément, alors il le bloqua avec ses deux mains. Il commença à marcher.

- Je vais gerber, arrête !

Il le reposa à terre et le blond n'eut même pas le temps de se mettre sur le côté qu'il vomit au milieu de la route.

- C'est clair que c'est super de faire comme les autres, tu te mets à gerber ! C'est cool, t'as dû passer une super soirée !

- Oh ta gueule Blaine, et remets-moi sur ton dos.

Le bouclé rigola à cette remarque, et reprit le plus vieux sur son dos. Kurt avait son visage au niveau des bouclettes, et pouvait sentir son odeur. Il avait un parfum d'agrumes qui ressortait de ses cheveux. Kurt ne faisait que les respirait, comme si son propre air ne lui suffisait plus, il lui fallait celle de Blaine. Arrivés dans leur quartier, il le reposa a terre et envoya un message pour prévenir James qu'ils étaient bien rentrés.

- Tu veux venir à la maison ? Ou tu préfères rentrer chez toi ?

- Je veux aller dans mon lit, dans ma maison, dans ma chambre. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, pas la peine de continuer à faire la nounou. Je te signale que je suis plus vieux que toi. Salut.

Et il s'avança vers une allée mais Blaine l'interpella.

- C'est pas ta maison celle là, je te signale. Toi c'est celle d'à côté.

- Oui ben je le sais, c'était pour savoir si toi tu le savais ou pas.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Allez viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte.

- Chut, il ne faut pas faire de bruit. Sinon les idiots de voisins, ils vont appeler les flics et après ils vont arriver avec leur pin pon, et là ils vont réveiller mes parents.

Il avait dit cette phrase, très sérieusement ce qui fit éclater de rire Blaine.

- Mais tu vas la fermer ? Tu vas nous faire repérer.

Arrivés chez Kurt, ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clefs.

- Rassure moi tu as tes clés.

- Non c'est mon abruti de jumeau. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il y a qu'à sonner. Regarde !

Et il resta appuyé sur la sonnette. Blaine se frappa le front avec sa paume de main. Le comportement du garçon le fit rire.

- Par contre ça fait mal au doigt ! Mais je vais réveiller mes parents en faisant ça ? Mais je suis trop con ! Et toi, tu m'as laissé faire ?

- C'est toi qui a bu, ta voulu rentrer chez toi, t'assume mon coco.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Haley en ouvrant la porte.

- Hey salut M'man. Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé.

- Je rêve ou il est bourré ? Demanda-t-elle à Blaine.

- Non, je suis désolé, je l'ai trouvé derrière un rocher, il s'était enfilé pratiquement toute la bouteille à lui tout seul. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour l'emmener dans sa chambre ou ça va aller ?

- Merci Blaine de l'avoir ramené. C'est très gentil, mais là, il va aller prendre une douche froide, ça va le dessoûler. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Merci encore.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Mme Anderson.

- Haley, je t'ai déjà dit.

Et il partit chez lui.

* * *

Haley emmena Kurt dans la salle de bains et lui demanda de prendre une bonne douche. Elle l'attendrait en bas pour discuter un peu. Elle alla expliquer la situation à Nathan, afin de le rassurer, puis prépara une infusion aux agrumes. Kurt redescendit en pyjama. Il avait retrouvé à peu près ses esprits. Il s'assit et souffla sur son infusion brûlante. Le parfum des agrumes le replongea directement dans les cheveux du bouclé.

- Ca sent Blaine, dit-il tout bas.

- Pardon ? Tu as dit quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Rien, je n'ai rien de dit de très important.

- Bon qu'est-ce qui ce passe Kurt ? Ca ne te ressemble absolument pas de boire comme ça. Encore ton frère ? On a l'habitude, mais toi ?

- Je voulais faire comme tout le monde. Je veux être comme eux. J'en ai marre d'être différent.

- Comment ça ? Tu es comme eux, mon chaton.

- Non. Regarde comment je m'habille, comment je parle.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave ça. C'est même mieux. Tu crois que c'est bien de ressembler à tout le monde ? De ne pas avoir de personnalité ? Tu sais moi, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais toute seule, je ne m'habillais pas à la mode, j'étais la petite intello, celle à qui personne ne voulait parler, la paria du lycée. Et puis ton grand dadet de père était tellement nul à l'école, qu'il était obligé de prendre des cours particuliers. Et au final, la paria du lycée est sortie et s'est mariée avec la vedette de l'équipe de basket. Alors tu vois.

- Oui mais toi ce n'est pas pareil, tu es tombée amoureuse de papa. D'un garçon.

- Évidemment, qui ne craquerait pas sur ton père. Mais toi aussi un jour, tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un et à partir de ce jour, tu t'en ficheras d'être différent de tout le monde, tu en sera même fier. Je vous l'ai toujours dit à toi et ton frère, le prince épouse toujours la princesse à la fin de l'histoire.

- Mais si le prince, il aime un autre prince, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Kurt avait dit cette phrase tout bas, les larmes coulant sur ses joues roses. Il avait tellement peur de la réaction de sa mère. Lui-même ne savait pas réellement quoi en penser. Il savait déjà depuis quelques années que ses regards se portaient plus sur les garçons que sur les filles. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs rêves érotiques, et généralement c'était avec des garçons. Il se sentait différent, et ce soir, quand il avait vu Blaine rigoler, parler avec cette fille, il put mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la jalousie. Il savait, depuis le premier jour, où il l'avait vu, qu'il tomberait amoureux de ce garçon. Il savait aussi qu'il devait garder ce secret. Ses parents étaient professeur au lycée, son frère capitaine de l'équipe. Il savait qu'il allait être la risée de son lycée. Il devait ne rien dire à personne pour que sa famille n'ait pas honte de lui. Mais ce soir, voir le garçon de ses rêves avec une autre, s'en fut trop pour lui. C'était trop lourd à garder pour lui tout seul. Il espérait que sa mère comprendrait, ne s'énerverait pas. Il espérer, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle le console, qu'elle continue à l'appeler mon Chaton, même s'il détestait ça. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle l'aime toujours, comme avant. Il était terrifié, il avait le regard sur la table et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers sa mère.

Alors d'une voix toute douce, Haley répondit le plus sincèrement possible :

- Ca ne change absolument rien. C'est la même fin.

Et elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Écoute-bien ce que je vais te dire Kurt. Peu importe qui on aime, qu'il soit blanc, jaune, noir, brun, blond, roux, chauve, handicapé ou non, fille ou garçon, peu importe son origine sociale, raciale, qu'il ne parle pas un mot de notre langue, on t'aimera que ça soit ton père, ton frère ou moi. Le plus important, une fois que tu as trouvé la bonne personne, c'est qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes. Que tu sois bien avec lui, qu'il ne t'apporte que du bonheur, qu'il ne lève pas la main sur toi, qu'il te respecte et qu'il t'aime tel que tu es. Il faut que tu sois heureux, et surtout toi-même. Que tu ne joues pas un rôle. Promets-le moi, mon Chaton, s'il te plaît.

- Je te le promets maman.

Et il fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

- Alors, dis-moi, Il y a un garçon qui te plaît. Je me trompe ?

- Non, tu ne te trompe pas. Mais il n'est pas intéressé par moi. Il aime les filles.

- C'est Blaine, ce garçon ?

- Comment tu as su ?

- Je te connais mon fils. Et j'ai vu comment tu le regardes. J'avais des doutes et tu les as confirmés ce soir.

- Tu avais des doutes et tu ne me disais rien ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je me disais que tu m'en parlerais quand tu serais prêt. Et ce fus le cas ce soir. C'est tout. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si Blaine t'aime comme toi tu l'aimes, mais une chose est sûre, il tient a toi. Et il l'a prouvé ce soir, en te ramenant.

- Mouais. De toute façon c'est Jamie son grand copain, pas moi. Mais si toi tu avais des doutes, papa aussi alors ?

- Oui. On en a déjà parlé tous les deux. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aimera toujours, il continuera à essayer de te battre à la console.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

- Allez zou, mon Chaton, file te coucher. Tu as eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir. Et puis tu sais, Kurt si c'est pas Blaine, ça sera un autre garçon, je te le promets. Je t'aime. Dors bien.

- Merci maman, bonne nuit. Je t'aime aussi.

Il alla dans sa chambre. Haley quant à elle, alla dans la sienne. Nathan était en train de lire une revue sur le basket, elle se remit dans son lit et reprit sa lecture. Quand leurs enfants étaient dehors, ils ne pouvaient dormir avant d'être sûrs qu'ils soient bien rentrés. Elle regarda son mari et lui dit simplement :

- Notre fils est amoureux du voisin.

Nathan fit un sourire, puis tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et regarda une photo de ses deux enfants. Son fils avait bien grandi.

Kurt était lui aussi dans son lit. Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa mère. Il se sentait plus léger, comme soulagé d'un poids invisible. Il avait tant redouté cette conversation. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à son frère, et ça allait être compliqué, car son insulte préférée à lui et ses copain était « sale PD », « espèce de tapette ». Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand il entendit son portable bipper. Il ouvrit le portable et vit un message de Blaine.

« _J'espère que tu vas mieux. Que tu ne t'es pas trop fait déchirer par ta mère. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Si tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise dans la soirée, il fallait venir me voir, on se serait mis à l'écart tout les deux pour discuter, tranquilles sur la plage. Moi aussi je me sentais seul ce soir. Bon, prépare les cachets d'aspirine pour demain. Je paierais cher pour voir ta tête à ton réveil. Essaie de dormir un peu. Bisous »_

Il lut le message une dizaine de fois. Il serra son portable fort contre lui.

_« Non, je me suis pas fait déchirer, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait alors, ils ont passé l'éponge. Et puis avec mon frère, ils ont l'habitude. Merci de m'avoir ramené chez moi. C'était vraiment gentil. Dors bien toi aussi. A pluch' »_

_« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, t'inquiète, mais la prochaine fois, au lieu de vider la bouteille viens me voir. Par contre je passe demain chez toi, te ramener mes chaussures pour que tu les nettoies, vu que tu as réussi je ne sais comment à me mettre du vomi dessus. =) A demain, dort bien Kurtie. »_

- Oh la honte ! Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu lui mettre de la gerbe sur lui. Mais il ne voudra plus jamais me parler. C'est sûr. Kurtie ? Mais comment il connaît mon surnom lui ?

_« Kurtie ? Qui je dois tuer pour avoir révélé mon surnom ? »_

_« Ton frère. =) Mais c'est très mignon, j'adore Kurtie. Mais va falloir que je te trouve un surnom rien qu'à moi. Je vais y réfléchir. Blondinet ? »_

En lisant le SMS, Kurt eu un coup de chaud. Un surnom rien qu'à lui. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison. Peut être qu'il l'appréciait aussi. Kurt s'endormit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

James, quand à lui, envoya un message à ses parents pour leur dire qu'il dormait chez Angel..

* * *

Le lendemain midi, Kurt émergea avec un énorme mal de crâne. Il descendit dans la cuisine, pour prendre un verre d'eau et son aspirine. Nathan était dehors avec Haley, ainsi que la famille Anderson. Il alla les saluer, oubliant totalement qu'il n'avait que son bas de pyjama.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bien dormi Blondinet ? Vu comment tu étais hier soir, ça n'a pas du être long.

- HA HA HA HA ironisa Kurt. Jamie n'est pas levé ?

- Il rentre dans quelques minutes, il était chez Angel. Bon va t'habiller s'il te plaît on a du monde.

- Mais laisse-le Haley, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Charlotte. Il fait chaud et puis tu vas voir que les autres vont pas tarder à finir torse nu aussi. Alors bon.

- Ouais, mais je vais quand même aller prendre une douche. Je reviens maman.

Une fois lavé et habillé, Kurt redescendit dans le jardin. Il était heureux, car il pourrait avoir Blaine pour lui tout seul, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que son frère arrive. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse quand il vit les chaussures de James dans l'entrée. Il pu constater que Blaine était entrain de faire quelques panier avec son frère. Tous les deux avaient d'ailleurs laisser tomber le haut. Kurt se mit derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine et mata discrètement Blaine. Ce dernier avait un torse légèrement poilu, mais on distinguait très nettement ses pectoraux. Kurt fit glisser son regard le long du torse du Bouclé et put nettement voir les muscles en forme de V qu'avait son béguin juste au-dessus de la ceinture. Il se surprit à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en dessous.

- La vue est belle ? Demanda Nathan en rigolant, qui était arrivé tout doucement derrière son fils.

- Han, tu m'as fait peur. Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Pour rien mon fils, pour rien. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Ouais j'arrive.

Kurt alla s'asseoir à table avec sa mère et Charlotte, Nathan était en train de préparer le barbecue avec Cooper, et James continuait les paniers avec Blaine. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, à parler, rigoler, jouer. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Nathan proposa aux garçons Anderson d'aller camper avec lui et ses fils, en fin de semaine. Ils acceptèrent avec grand plaisir. En fin de soirée, Jamie proposa à son frère et Blaine d'aller à la plage, faire un bain de minuit. Kurt accepta tout de suite, surtout si il avait l'occasion de voir le Bouclé en maillot de bain. James et ce dernier se jetèrent à l'eau. Kurt, lui, regardait Blaine sortir de l'eau mouillé. Le Bouclé vint le voir et se rua sur lui et le fit tomber dans le sable, se plaqua sur lui et le câlina. Blaine était mort de rire car, par conséquent, Kurt fut mouillé.

- Blaine, sérieux. T'abuse !

- Ben quoi ? Tu ne comptais pas te baigner habillé ? Si ? Allez, enlève le haut. On est entrés, nous.

Kurt enleva sa chemise et plongea dans l'eau en pantalon. Il resta dessous, remonta derrière James et s'agrippa à lui pour le couler. Ils étaient tous les trois mort de rire. Quelques temps plus tard, arrivèrent sur la plage Angel, Rachel et leurs acolytes. Ils se joignirent à eux trois. James alla roulait une pelle à sa copine. Rachel, elle se précipita dans l'eau vers Blaine. Et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Blaine fut très surpris, ne fit rien, ne se recula pas. Kurt, qui était à côté de lui, vit la scène. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, il sortit de l'eau, retourna dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

Nathan avait vu Kurt partir, mais il resta là, sans bouger.

Le lendemain après-midi, Haley alla faire les magasins avec Kurt. C'était leur petit moment à eux.

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine se réveilla dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue. Il se retourna et vit Rachel à côté de lui. Il souleva le drap et remarqua qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux. Aux pieds du lit, il y avait leurs vêtements ainsi qu'un préservatif utilisé. Il ne souvenait de rien.

* * *

Et voilà Kurt a fait son coming out. A votre avis comment sa va se passer avec James? Et que c'est il passer entre Rachel et Blaine ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le chapitre 3. Dans pas trop longtemps j'espère =) Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous abandonne pas =)

A oui petite précision Rachel est jouer par Danneel Harris qui joue Rachel Gatina dans oth.

Bisous


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ou Bonsoir =) Désolé, je ne publie pas régulièrement. J'espère que sa ne vous gêne pas trop =) Merci pour toutes vos lectures et vos quelques reviews =) J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira toujours. Elle me tient à coeur. Il est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à la première, mais sa reste du klaine =)

**Coupine:** Voilà la suite ma coupine =)

**Klaiine-Cindy: **Merci pour ta review =) Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Blaine, c'est assez complexe comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre. Pour quelqu'un qui se découvre gay, cela peut avoir plusieurs formes. Certaines personne le savent assez rapidement, d'autre mettre plus de temps. On verras dans quelle catégories est Blaine =) Tu auras déjà quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. =)

**Anderverysue: **Dawson, Melrose Place, Beverly Hills, Friends ce sont toutes des séries qui ont bercer ma jeunesse mais il est vrai que One Tree Hill, c'est ma série préférée, c'est vraiment la série de ma jeunesse. Celle qui me suit encore aujourd'hui =) Oui ils faut les imaginer plus vieux avec pourquoi pas un peut de botox =) =) lol Pour ce qui est de développer les scènes, j'essaie j'essaie =) =) Je ne veut pas la rater et la bâcler c'est pour sa que je met plus de temps à publier. Elle me tient tellement à coeur cette histoire =) Pour ce qui est du lourd, je ne sais pas on verras au fil des chapitres =) J'espère que l'histoire continuras à te plaire. Merci pour tes review qui me font progresser et qui me font chaud au coeur (un peut pathétique, mais c'est ce qu'on aime chez moi lol )

Place à la lecture du chapitre =)

Bonne lecture

* * *

-Merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?  
Et les images de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se rappel voir Kurt partir, Rachel lui sautait au cou, ils s'embrassaient. Ils s'amusaient dans l'eau avec les autres. Il se sentait enfin compris, aimer. Il faisait partie d'un groupe et c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Ses baisers et leurs gestes étaient devenus de plus en plus chauds. L'adrénaline de la situation lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se revit demander à James de le couvrir et envoya un message à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il dormait chez le blond. Il était monté dans la voiture de la brune, et alla chez elle. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là. Il se revoit, la plaquer contre la porte et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il passa ses mains sous le haut de sa copine et lui enleva. Blaine reluqua la poitrine galber dans le soutien-gorge de Rachel. Puis il la ré embrassa et glissa ses lèvres vers la poitrine ferme. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle s'allongea sur le lit, Blaine au dessus. Ils continuèrent de s'embrassaient, de se caressaient. Puis petit à petit, ils se déshabillèrent et ils firent l'amour. Blaine n'en revenait pas. C'était sa première fois. Il ne l'avait pas du tout imaginer comme çà. Il pensait qui le ferait quand il serait totalement prêt, qu'il aimerait la fille et qu'elle l'aimerait en retour. Mais maintenant, qu'il avait franchi le cap, il ne sentait pas si différent de d'habitude. En fait, il n'avait pas aimé plus que ça. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir fait machinalement. Il était presque sûr, de ne pas être fait pour le sexe. Il avait déjà essayé de regarder un ou deux pornos, mais il avait trouvé cela, plus dégoûtant qu'autre chose. Il était très gêné devant. Il ne ressentait pas l'excitation qu'il aurait du. Il tourna la tête et vit Rachel ouvrir les yeux.  
-Chouchou, tu es déjà réveillé ?  
-Heu ouais. Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi.  
-Embrasse-moi d'abord. On se voit cette après-midi ?  
-Heu non, pas aujourd'hui. On se redit par sms, si tu veux ?  
-Bien sûr, mais je veux mon bisou.  
-Ouais ouais.  
Il embrassa sa copine et partit.

La semaine se passa tranquillement pour Blaine, il recevait des messages de Rachel, tous les jours et elle venait le voir aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Blaine passa ses journées avec James, Angel, Rachel et les potes de ces derniers. Kurt lui rester dans sa chambre.  
Aujourd'hui, les garçons des familles Hummel et Anderson partent faire du camping en forêt. Kurt était très réticent à l'idée, mais en même temps, un week-end seul dans les bois avec son béguin, il ne pouvait pas le refuser. Après avoir pris le matériel nécessaire, les voilà partit. Après trois quarts d'heure de voiture, ils commencèrent à planter leurs tentes dans la bonne humeur. Jamie et Blaine, se moquèrent gentillement de Kurt qui détester dormir ailleurs que dans son confortable lit. Une fois le campement mis, les pères de famille étaient partis chercher du bois pour faire un feu, les trois amis, quant à eux, étaient tranquillement en train de discuter.  
-Alors, avec Rachel sa marche plutôt pas mal non ? Demanda Jamie  
-Sa fait qu'une semaine, alors on va dire que oui.

-Ouais et puis c'est une sacrée affaire au lit, à ce qu'il paraît.  
-Tu sais, on l'a fait qu'une fois alors.  
-T'inquiète, une fois que tu commences, tu voudras plus t'arrêter le coupa le basketteur.  
-Et il sait de quoi il parle, répondit son frère.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Au même moment, Cooper et Nathan revenaient avec le bois.  
-Ça s'amuse bien ici, de quoi vous parler ?  
-On est des garçons, on parle de filles, de quoi d'autre veux-tu qu'on parle pap's ?  
Nathan regarda tout de suite son fils et pu voir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit à son frère.  
-Et tu as une copine, toi James ? Demanda Cooper.  
-Ouais, bien sûr. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de basket, heureusement. Ça craindrait sinon. Mais Blaine aussi. N'est-ce pas chouchou.  
Et il éclata de rire.  
-CHOUCHOU ? Rigole les trois autres.  
-Oui bon ça va, c'est Rachel qui m'appelle comme çà. Je déteste sa aussi, je vous rassure.  
-Rachel ? C'est cette mystérieuse fille qui t'envoie toujours des messages ? Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as l'esprit ailleurs parfois.  
-Ouais, c'est une chouette fille tu sais, mais s'il te plaît ne dit rien à mama, tu la connais.  
Ils continuaient de parler, quand Nathan demanda à Kurt de venir avec lui faire un tour. Ils allèrent marcher.  
-Je suis désolé commença son père.  
-De ?  
-Pour la conversation. Je sais que tu aimes Blaine, et que pour toi, c'est difficile. Et je t'assure, si je le pouvais, je prendrais toute ta peine, ta tristesse et ta souffrance. Tu sais quand on est parents, la chose qui est le plus insupportable pour nous, c'est de voir son enfant souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. J'aimerais t'enlever ce poids, mais je ne peux pas. Je sais, tu as l'impression que toute cette peine de partira jamais, mais tu te trompes. Un matin, tu te lèveras et ça sera fini. Tout se sera envolé et tu verras tout ira bien. Je peux te le promettre. Même si tu as l'impression d'être dans un brouillard, tout s'éclaircira avec le temps.  
-Mais pourquoi, sa tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
-Malheureusement, il faut bien que sa tombe sur quelqu'un. Mais tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois mon fils, et tu en sortiras grandi. Tout ira bien. Je sais sa fait très bisounours mais que veut-tu, ce n'est pas moi qui vous réconforte d'habitude, c'est ta mère. Alors je fais ce que je peux.  
-Merci papa. Merci de ne pas changer envers moi, merci de toujours m'aimer malgré le fait que ton fils ne soit pas un véritable homme.  
-Quoi ? Comment çà pas un véritable homme ?  
-C'est ce que James dit avec ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires

-Ok, écoute-moi bien. Tu es mon fils avant d'être gay. Ok ? Tu es son frère avant d'être homo. Je peux comprendre le fait que tu veuilles garder ce secret, même si tu ne devais pas en avoir honte, ni peur. Mais le monde qui nous entoure, ne laisse pas la place de vivre correctement, sereinement pour les personnes qui ne sont pas « normales » comme ils disent. Ton frère est un idiot de première, mais toi, toi, tu peux le faire changer d'avis, le faire changer de mentalité, le faire évoluer. Et pour ça, il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire. Il ne faut pas que tu es peur. Tu feras de grandes choses Kurt Hummel. Et si tu veux ça peut commencer dès ce soir. Et tu es un homme, n'en doutes jamais. Allez viens, on retourne là-bas, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter.  
Ils retournèrent près du campement. Le feu était déjà fait. Ils commençaient à griller des chamallow. Blaine avait sorti sa guitare.  
-Une chanson, une chanson !  
-Hey, Kurt pourquoi tu ne chanterais pas avec Blaine. Ça pourrais être sympa.  
-Tu chantes ? S'étonna le bouclé.  
-Ouais, un peu avec ma mère. On peut faire When the Saints go marching in, je sais à la Nouvelle-Orléans c'est un chant funèbre traditionnel mais bon, c'est une chanson qu'on chante souvent quand on campe. Tu la connais à la guitare ?  
-Bien sûr.  
Et il commença à gratter la chanson. Kurt quand à lui commença à chanter.

Oh, when the saints go marching in  
Oh, when the saints go marching in  
I want to be in that number  
When the saints go marching in  
Oh, when the drums begin to bang  
Oh, when the drums begin to bang  
I want to be in that number  
When the saints go marching in  
Oh, when the stars fall from the sky  
Oh, when the stars fall from the sky  
I want to be in that number  
When the saints go marching in  
Oh, when the moon turns red with blood  
Oh, when the moon turns red with blood  
I want to be in that number  
When the saints go marching in  
Oh, when the trumpet sounds its call  
Oh, when the trumpet sounds its call  
I want to be in that number

When the saints go marching in  
Oh, when the fire begins to blaze  
Oh, when the fire begins to blaze  
I want to be in that number  
When the saints go marching in  
Oh, when the saints go marching in  
Oh, when the saints go marching in  
I want to be in that number  
When the saints go marching in  
Pour le refrain, ils chantèrent tous ensemble. Ce n'était que bonne humeur. Ils enchaînèrent les chansons.

Pendant ce temps-là, Haley était chez Charlotte. Elles avaient un verre de vin rouge à la main et regardaient le classique de Julia Roberts : « Le mariage de mon meilleur ami ».  
-J'adore cette actrice. Elle est joue tellement bien. Par contre, je déteste Cameron Diaz. Mais c'est tellement triste, tout le long du film, on est persuadé qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et puis finalement non. Je suis obligé de le regarder quand je suis toute seule, Coop' et Blaine détestent ce film. À part, leur Marvel et leur film d'action ou de sport rien d'autre ne comptent.  
-Pareil pour Jamie et Nathan. Il n'y a que Kurt avec qui je peux le regarder. C'est son actrice préférée.  
-On devrait se faire sa plus souvent. Quand les hommes se font un truc entre eux, nous aussi. Regarder des films, parler ou aller se balader. Ça pourrait être sympa non ?  
-Oh que oui. Alors comment ça se passe à l'hôpital ? T'as réussi à t'adapter ? Sa doit faire bizarre de passer d'un super grand truc à un truc plus petit. Non ? Tu sais, moi, j'y connais pas grand chose, j'ai des fois du mal à gérer ma classe alors un hôpital entier. Je n'ose même pas imaginer.  
-Oh, tu sais, c'est plus facile qu'à L.A alors çà va. Et puis là j'ai un peu plus de temps pour mes enfants. Bon Blaine, n'a pratiquement plus besoin de moi, mais Claire si. Donc tu es professeur au lycée, c'est ça ?  
-Oui de littérature et je donne aussi quelques cours de musique en dehors du lycée.  
-C'est vrai ? Tu joues quels instruments ?  
-Guitare, piano et je chante aussi.  
-Et tu accepterais de donner des cours de piano à mon fils ? Il joue déjà de la guitare, il chante divinement bien, mais il rêve de faire du piano depuis qu'il est tout petit. Mais il ne pouvait pas en faire avant alors, je me dis que si tu es d'accord et s'il est bon bien entendu. Peut-être que tu accepterais de l'aider en lui donnant des cours ?  
-Oui bien sûr, il n'a qu'à venir me voir et je verrais ce qu'on peut faire.

-Merci Haley. C'est cool, qu'on soit voisins. On avait un peu peur en arrivant ici, dans cette ville inconnue. Tu sais, Blaine n'a pas eu une enfance facile, même très difficile. Alors ce nouveau départ est une réelle chance pour lui et pour notre famille. Il a de la chance d'avoir tes fils. Je pense qu'une réelle amitié et entrain de s'installer entre eux. Surtout avec James.

-Oui. D'ailleurs, Kurt le vit assez mal.  
-Ha bon ? Et pour quoi ?  
-Pour rien, tu sais, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être sans son frère, sauf au travail et au lycée alors. C'est tout. Il faut juste qu'il trouve sa place. Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Bon, on se fait un autre film ?  
-Oh que oui.  
Elles continuèrent à regarder des films toute la soirée, à parler, rigolaient. On avait l'impression qu'elles étaient amies depuis des années.

Au même moment, dans la forêt, Nathan et Cooper étaient en train de boire une bière pendant que les 3 garçons étaient sous la tente.  
-Alors comme çà, tu es prof de sport au lycée ? Et coach des Ravens ?  
-Et oui, c'est moi qui torture les élèves avec de nombreux tours de terrain, pendant que moi je ne fais rien, juste les regarder. D'ailleurs, j'espère que Blaine fera les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine. Il est super doué.  
-Normal, c'est mon fils. Je lui ai tout appris.  
-Mouais, je t'ai vu jouer avec lui et je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais tu n'es absolument pas bon.  
-Ouais, je sais, mais tu peux au moins me laisser croire le contraire. Mon fils le fait bien lui.  
Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Les garçons, quant à eux, jouaient au poker sous la tente. La soirée se passa bien, ils s'endormirent très tard, sauf Kurt qui avait super peur de tous les bruits aux alentours et les ronflements de ses deux compères ne l'aidaient pas. Il décida de sortir de sous la tente, de rallumer le feu et de lire son livre à la lumière de sa lampe de poche. Une demi-heure plus tard, tellement absorber dans son bouquin, qu'il n'entendit pas Blaine se mettre à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien, il restait regarder son ami, concentré sur les lignes de son livre. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les traits fins du visage du blond, ses yeux se fronçaient en lisant ce passage, quand il était concentré, il tirait un peu la langue. Il venait de se rendre compte, que depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le regarder vraiment, d'essayer de le connaître. Lui, en tant qu'individus et non en tant que frère de James. Il le voyait toujours comme le jumeau de son pote. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient déjà eu des conversations rien que tous les deux, mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de véritablement parler. Et pourtant, ce soir, Kurt l'intriguer. Peut-être parce qu'il le voyait sous un autre jour, à la lueur de la pleine lune. Il se racla la gorge ce qui fit sursauter le blond.  
-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
-Il n'y a pas de soucis, désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.  
-Tu lis quoi ?  
-« Notre Dame de Paris », c'est un classique.  
-Ah oui de Disney. J'adore ce dessin animé.  
Kurt éclata de rire, ce qui le surprit.

-À la base, c'est un classique de la littérature Française. C'est un ouvrage de Victor Hugo. Le Disney est venu bien après. Alors comme çà Mr Blaine Anderson aime les Disney ? Alors là, je n'en revient pas.  
-Et ben oui. Je reste un petit garçon dans le fond. Et puis ce sont les premières chansons que j'ai apprises par cœur.  
-Moi, je les regardais avec ma mère. James, lui, il déteste çà, il dit que c'est pour les filles et les PD. Alors tu vois, ne te vente pas auprès de lui, que tu en regardes.  
-T'inquiète. Je m'en vente très rarement, car c'est la réaction habituelle. Bon comment ça va toi ?  
-Bien. Et toi ? Tu t'intègres bien à la ville ? Et puis surtout à ces habitantes.  
-Tu parles de Rachel là ?  
-Entre autres. Je sais que tu es super proche de mon frère aussi. Mais c'est cool pour toi. Je suis content.  
-Ouais, il est vraiment sympa ton frère et puis ses potes sont plutôt cools aussi. On ne se prend pas la tête. Mais et toi quand est-ce que tu te mets avec quelqu'un ?  
-Il n'y a pas de filles qui m'intéressent pour l'instant.  
-Et chez les garçons ?  
-Quoi ? Comment çà ? Bien sûr que non. Et je ne suis pas un PD moi.  
-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je pensais que ... Ben désolé quoi. Écoute, je suis désolé.  
-Non, c'est moi. Ta raison en plus. Mais s'il te plaît garde le pour toi. Ne dis rien à James.  
-Ton secret sera bien garder. Et alors, tu n'as pas repéré un petit basketteur craquant ?  
Kurt rougit.  
-Heu non, pas vraiment. Tu sais, on est dans une petite ville alors vaut mieux pas que je tente quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un. Et puis avec Jamie.  
-Mais tu t'en fous. Et puis je sûr que ton frère, t'aimera toujours. Il n'y a aucune raison. Alors tu es sûr que tu as personne en vue ?  
-Si, j'ai bien quelqu'un que je trouve plutôt sexy, mais cette personne est hétéro alors.  
-Aie, c'est con ça. Ben pas grave, il ne c'est pas ce qu'il perd. Et puis tu te mettras avec un autre, moi, je vais te trouver cette personne, tu vas voir. Je vais m'appeler Cupidon pour toi.  
-Et toi alors avec Rachel ? Tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'heure super heureux.  
-Je vais te confier un truc, effectivement, j'ai couché avec elle et sincèrement, je n'ai pas du tout aimer.  
-C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour coucher. En tout cas pas sans sentiments. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais  
-Moi, je suis puceau encore, alors tu vois, je ne peux pas t'aider. Et puis moi et les filles.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas blondinet. Ton secret est bien garder avec moi. Et puis maintenant, tu pourras être plus naturel avec moi. Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de l'annoncer publiquement à tout le monde non plus. Fin bref, tu fais comme tu veux. Mais en fait çà parle de quoi ton livre ?  
-Oula, c'est compliquer, c'est un roman découper en plusieurs livres.  
-Laisse tomber, trop compliquer pour moi. Et puis je ne lis pas énormément. Tu sais à part  
-Les Marvels, le coupa Kurt.  
-Comment tu sais ? S'étonna le bouclé.  
-Tu en parles souvent avec James. Tu restes très discret sur ta vie mais je sais que les Marvel, le basket et maintenant je peux ajouter la musique et les Disney, dans les passions de ta vie. Tu dis que je suis secret, mais tu n'es pas mieux. Je te signale.  
-Ok, après tout, tu m'as révélé un secret. Je peux faire de même. Alors je suis né à Los Angeles, mes parents biologiques ont eu un accident de voiture mortel quand j'avais 5 ans. À 10 ans, Charlotte et Cooper sont venus au foyer où j'étais et ils m'ont adopté. En fait, on a créé, un lien grâce aux Marvel, c'est pour ça que ça me tient tant à cœur.  
-C'est pour ça que tu appelles tes parents, Dad et Mama ?  
-Oui. Mais bon sa change rien que c'est ma famille maintenant.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, pour toi. Ça a pas dû être facile, tous les jours. Tu sais si un jour, tu veux m'en parler, n'hésite pas, je serais toujours là pour toi.  
-Merci Kurt. Vraiment. Ça m'a fait plaisir, de parler avec toi. On devrait prendre un peu plus de temps pour nous deux. Dis pour sceller notre amitié, tu ne veux pas chanter une chanson ?  
-Ouais. Et pourquoi pas « Best of friends » du Disney « Rox et Rouky » A moins que tu ne la connaisse pas ?  
-Oh si je l'adore en plus. Et puis elle colle parfaitement à notre nouvelle amitié.  
Et ils chantèrent doucement pour ne réveiller personnes.

When you're the best of friends  
Having so much fun together  
You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair  
You're the best of friends

Life's a happy game  
You could clown around forever  
Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries  
Life's one happy game

If only the world wouldn't get in the way  
If only people would just let you play  
They say you're both being fools  
You're breaking all the rules  
They can't understand your magic wonderland  
Hu-hu-hu

When you're the best of friends  
Sharing all that you discover  
When that moment has passed, will that friendship last?  
Who can say if there's a way?  
Oh I hope . . . I hope it never ends  
'Cause you're the best of friends

À peine la chanson terminer, ils entendirent des applaudissements.  
-Ben alors les tarlouzes, on chante du Disney ?  
À cette phrase, Kurt perdit son sourire.  
-James !  
-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu regardes ça. Sérieux Blaine à part si tu es une fille ou une pédale, je ne vois pas comment tu peux aimer. Bon, mon frère, c'est l'exception. Mais sérieusement, vous ne voulez pas chanter autre chose ?  
-Non, mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée Jamie. Blaine a était sympa et m'a suivi, mais bon, il déteste çà rassure-toi.  
-Ha ben oui, parce que nous, on ne veut pas de PD dans l'équipe.  
Et il éclata de rire. Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux. Blaine voyait bien son visage se décomposer et remarquer surtout que James n'en avait rien à faire. Il était tellement dans son délire homophobe. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi son blondinet garder le secret. L'attitude de son ami le répugner. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça le toucher, le rendais mal à l'aise et furieux. Kurt se leva et alla dans la tente de son père, sans bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Il ne se voyait pas lui dire le comportement de son frère. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
-James, mais pourquoi tu dis çà ? Ta quoi contre les gays ?  
-Oh non ne me dit pas que tu les aimes bien, toi. Non parce qu'on pourra plus être amis, je te le promets. Non mais sérieux. D'un, c'est dégueulasse, un mec qui encule un autre. Et puis ce ne sont pas de vrais hommes. Non mais sérieux, un mec qui en suce un autre, ça me donne envie de gerber. Et puis t'imagine, il fait sa avec des enfants. Ce sont des gros pervers, des attardés mentaux. Ils sont nuisibles, tu vois les cafards et ben même eux sont plus intelligents que ses grosses tantouzes. Moi, je leur pisse dessus, leur crache à la gueule. Franchement, ils polluent notre oxygène. Ils sont partout à la télé, au cinéma. T'imagines si jamais j'en connaissais, mais je le massacre direct. J'aimerais bien me faire un pd. Ben le fracasser pas le baiser. Je ne comprends même pas qu'ils puissent encore vivre.  
Blaine s'était retenu tout le long de sa tirade, mais il n'en pouvait plus et lui mit soin poing dans la gueule. Sous la violence du coup, James tomba à terre.  
-Mais t'es malade mon pote ou quoi ?  
-Désolé, mais j'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour te faire arrêter de raconter que des conneries. Maintenant à demain.  
Blaine alla dans la tente de son père. James lui rentra dans la sienne, il saignait de l'arcade.  
Le lendemain matin, Kurt et Blaine étaient en train de boire un café avec leurs pères. James arriva, il avait encore la marque du poing, du bouclé au niveau de l'œil gauche.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Demanda son père inquiet.  
-Je suis allé pisser cette nuit et j'ai voulu faire mon malin, en ne prenant pas ma lampe torche, et je me suis éclaté contre un tronc d'arbre. C'est tout. Fin de l'histoire. Dit-il agressivement.  
Kurt et Blaine se regardaient, étrangement, ils auraient pensaient que Jamie aurait tout raconté. Ils ne comprirent pas son geste. Comme tous les matins, James proposa à Blaine d'aller faire leur footing. Après s'être éloigner du campement, James s'arrêta.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé hier ? Toi aussi, tu es une pédale ?  
-Alors non, je ne suis pas gay. Mais hier soir, toutes les horreurs que tu as déblatéré, ce n'était juste pas possible. Que tu soit idiot pour penser ça, c'est ton problème, mais tu fermes ta gueule. Tu ne le revendiques pas. Tu le gardes pour toi. Si tu es assez con pour croire que les homos sont des pédophiles, zoophiles ou qu'ils sont atteints d'une maladie mentale, c'est ton problème. Mais devant moi, tu ne tiens pas ce genre de propos, ou je te jure que la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas un seul coup que tu auras. Tu m'as bien compris ? Que toi et tes petits copains de basket soit des pauvres homophobes de 1res zones me dégouttent, mais je t'apprécie malgré çà, alors si tu veux, on pourra toujours être amis, mais ton comportement devra changer, en tout cas face à moi. Ah oui et deux femmes qui s'embrassent, qui se font des cunis, ça t'excite, t'es le premier à te masturber devant. Soit un peu cohérent.  
Et il reprit sa course, laissant James sans voix.  
L'ambiance du retour, à la maison, fut très pesante. Kurt n'adressa pas la parole à son frère. Blaine resta silencieux lui aussi, mais il envoyer des messages.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas mon blondinet, j'ai remis ton frère en place. Je pense que ça va le faire réfléchir un peu. Mais bon, on peut rien faire contre la bêtise humaine. Dis, tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ? Console ? Je crois que j'ai une revanche à avoir. »  
« Merci de m'avoir défendu. Je vais demander à mes parents pour ce soir et je te redis. Ça me ferait du bien. Me changerais un peu les idées. Par contre ne dit rien pour Jamie et ses propos s'il te plaît. »  
« T'inquiète, je fermerais ma gueule. »

Arriver dans leur quartier, chacun rentra chez eux. Kurt se précipita dans la salle de bains et prit un bon bain bien chaud, brûlant, plein de mousses. Il était en train de se relaxer, d'oublier les propos d'hier, qu'il avait entendu de son frère, malgré le fait qu'il soit sous la tente. Il écoutait et chantait du Snow Patrol, quand son jumeau débarqua dans la salle de bains en fanfaronnant.  
-Merde James. Tu ne peux pas faire gaffe ! Dégage, j'étais là avant !  
-Écoute-moi Kurtie, ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Carrie, la mère d'Angel. On va en profiter parce qu'elle est toute seule chez elle ce soir. Elle a besoin de compagnie.  
-Quoi ? Tu couches avec la mère de ta copine ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?  
-J'aime baiser. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi, tu es puceau. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que sa ne dérangerais absolument pas Carrie, de te dépuceler. Et tu verras le jour où tu commencera, tu pourras plus t'arrêter. Et puis Angel est pas mal, elle est en vacance avec son père. Et je peux t'assurer que belle maman est meilleure au lit. Donc il faut bien que je me prépare.  
-Putain, mais barre-toi ! Va te préparer ailleurs pervers !  
James alla se préparer pour son rencard, Kurt lui après avoir demander l'accord à ses parents, alla passer la soirée chez le bouclé. Ses parents étaient partis pour le week-end avec Claire. Les deux garçons étaient dans la chambre de Blaine, ils avaient commandaient de la pizza et jouer à des courses de voitures sur la console. Ils rigolaient énormément. Kurt profiter de ses petits moments. Il était toujours sous le charme du jeune homme, et être aussi proche de lui, le rendait toute chose. D'un côté, il était mal à l'aise, ne savait pas trop comment se comporter et d'un autre côté, il avait l'impression d'être lui-même. Tard dans la nuit, après avoir bien jouer. Ils mirent la télé, ils zappaient les chaînes et tombèrent sur un film érotique. Ils restèrent se regarder.  
-On peut changer si tu veux.  
-Non, moi ça me fait rire ce genre de scénario, qui n'ont ni queue ni tête, ben si tu me permets l'expression. Bon, moi ça me fait aucun effet, mais je peux comprendre que toi ça t'en fasse. D'ailleurs, je peux te laisser et retourner chez moi. Ça me pose aucun souci.  
-Non non reste. Tu sais moi ce genre de film, ça me fait pas grand chose. Comme je te le disais hier, je ne dois pas être fait pour le sexe. Je ne trouve pas sa dû tout excitant ce genre de film. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?  
-Va-y. On se dit tout.  
-C'est comment les pornos gays ? Tu arrives à te masturber devant ? Comme les hétéros devant un film érotique ? Désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te demander ça.  
-Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai jamais regardé de pornos gays de ma vie. Alors je ne pourrais pas répondre à ta question, désolé.  
-Tu veux qu'on en regarde un maintenant ? Ensemble ? Juste pour voir, pour rigoler un pe u ? On doit bien trouver ça sur internet.  
-Euh ouais, pourquoi pas.  
Blaine, chercha un site de téléchargement de pornos gay. Il avait de la chance que ses parents n'y connaissant rien en informatique, n'avais pas mis de code parental. Une fois, le film télécharger, ils hésitèrent à le mettre. Mais la curiosité l'emportant, ils mirent la vidéo. Au bout d'une demi-heure de film, Blaine senti son pénis se durcir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était plus exciter devant ce genre de films plutôt que devant un homme et une femme ou deux femmes. Ne pouvant plus contrôler son érection, et se sentant vraiment trop mal à l'aise, il alla dans les toilettes pour s'en occuper, laissant seul Kurt devant la vidéo. Après s'être soulager, il revient doucement dans la chambre, il s'arrêta à la porte et regarda le blondinet se masturber devant la vidéo. Il sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir son corps. Malgré, le fait qu'il venait de soulager son pénis, il put de le sentir une nouvelle fois durcir. Il posa sa main sur celui-ci et tout en matant Kurt, il se masturba à nouveau. Kurt et lui poussa un gémissement de plaisir au même moment. Il attendit quelque instant, puis rentra dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était.  
-Bon, on va se coucher ? Je sais que tu n'as pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière.  
-Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.  
Et il s'avança vers la porte.  
-Tu vas où ?  
-Ben, je vais dormir dans le salon, sur le canapé. On ne va quand même pas dormir dans le même lit. Et vu que tu n'as pas de matelas autre que le tien.  
-Et pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas dans mon lit ? À moins que tu préfères te casser le dos, donc dans ce cas-là oui, le canapé est parfait.  
-Tu es hétéro, ta pas peur que la pédale te saute dessus cette nuit ?  
-Déjà, d'un, tu n'es pas une pédale, tu es mon ami, point barre. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ce mot-là. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ton frère et de deux, si tu me sautes dessus cette nuit, je suis ceinture noire de judo, donc je sais me défendre. Allez viens là, maintenant.  
Kurt pris place dans le lit du bouclé. Se retrouver dans sa chambre, sur le même matelas, sous ses draps, le faisait rougir de plaisir. Il espérer que le bouclé n'en voyait rien. Quant à Blaine, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, en voyant Kurt se touchait. Mais il savait que son regard sur lui avait changer la veille au soir, quand il l'avait vu, concentrer sur son livre. Il ne saurait dire ce qui l'avait troublé, mais il était perturbé. Et la scène qui venait de se dérouler, ne l'aidait pas. Il s'endormit le dos collé à celui du blond. Il était paisible, un sourire sur son visage.

* * *

Voilà Kurt à fait son coming out à Blaine et ce dernier la plutôt bien pris.

Que pensez vous de la réaction de Jamie sur l'homosexualité? Comment va t'il réagir quand il va apprendre pour Kurt?

Petit rapprochement Klaine ou la soirée va les mener?

N'hésiter à laisser une review =)


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toute cette attente. J'ai eu quelques petits soucis mais maintenant tout vas bien. =)

**carole97400:** comme tu vois tu n'es pas la seule, a être en retard =) Oui j'avoue que James est un petit con et c'est pas fini crois moi =) Et oui Blaine a coucher avec Rachel en même temps ils sont en couple. =) La scène du porno gay j'ai adorer l'écrire, je vois que tu as adorer la lire =) en même temps c'était le but =) J'espère que cette suite te plaira et encore désolé pour l'attente =)

**klaineforever08 **: Voilà la suite, désolé pour l'attente encore =)

**Coupine:** Ben la voilà la suite ma coupine =) =) Ouais je trouve que Glee OTH sa se marie bien ensemble aussi =) lol il devrait le faire en vrai lol ben déjà qu'il nous fasse une saison 10 d'oth sa serait déjà pas mal =)

**DarrenFan:** Non il as pas kiffer réellement le fait de coucher avec Rachel mais sa va venir =) (ou pas =P ) Ne pas faire aimer Jamie, lui qui est irrésistible dans la vraie série, c'est pas chose facile mais en même temps vu le personnage qu'il a dans cette fanfiction ... J'avoue que le passage homophobe j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire, mais en même temps j'avais qu'a me souvenir de ce que j'ai entendu l'année dernière malheureusement ... J'ai adorer écrire la scène du porno. =) Voilà la suite et désolé encore pour l'attente =)

**Klaineuse:** Pour savoir si James change de comportement, il faut lire la suite =) Je sais j'ai était longue à la poster et je m'en excuse. J'espère que mon histoire te plaira toujours.

Ce: Je crois que la scène du porno a fait de l'effet a tout le monde =) lol Malheureusement les propos de James sont ceux qu'on as pu entendre tous les jours l'année dernières lors des manifs.

**Elisaa:** Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule a détester James =) Va falloir monter un petit groupe lol =) Oui j'avoue que les moments Klaine peuvent être un peut chaud =) =) Merci pour ta review =)

**Anderverysue:** Blaine est un peut perdu avec tout ce qu'il se passe. Il c'est plus trop où il en est. Il comprend pas trop, et sa va un peut trop vite. Les mots qui ont étaient dit lors de la sortie en forêt, sont dur mais ce sont les mots qu'on as pu entendre lors des manifs l'année dernière et c'est aussi mots pour mots ce qu'un gamin de 10 ans m'a dit droit dans les yeux. J'aurais tellement aimer dire que c'était qu'une invention de ma part mais non. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore.

**Klaiindy:** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Merci pour toute vos review. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Kurt se retourna et posa son bras sur Blaine, ce qui réveilla ce dernier. Il se sentait bien lové contre lui. Il posa sa main sur celle du blond. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations du cœur contre lui. Son propre pouls s'accéléra. Il se retourna pour être face à face. Kurt était si paisible quand il dormait. Blaine passa tout doucement sa main dans les cheveux du blond, et l'embrassa sur le front. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il faisait tout ça, mais il en avait envie. Il caressait le visage de son ami, puis glissa sa main sur son torse. Il n'avait jamais était aussi proche d'une personne sauf la nuit qu'il a passé avec Rachel. Mais les sensations étaient totalement différentes. Il approcha ses lèvres près de celles de Kurt, puis l'embrassa doucement. Le bond ouvra les yeux. Blaine put plonger ses yeux noisette dans ceux azur du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda d'une toute petite voix Kurt

- Je t'embrasse ça ne se voit pas ?

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Blaine se mit sur Kurt, ce qui surprit ce dernier. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et reprirent leur baiser enflammé. Ils enlevèrent mutuellement leur tee-shirt. Blaine resta regarder le corps tout frêle et blanc de son ami. Il passa sa main sur le torse et s'arrêta à son pantalon. Kurt glissa sa main dans les cheveux bouclée. Blaine l'embrassa dans le cou. À ce contact, le peut de poils de Kurt se hérissèrent. Le bouclé quant à lui, frissonnait en sentait l'air chaud sortir de la bouche de son ami. Blaine adorait le goût des lèvres de Kurt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrassait. Il était emprisonnait dans les bras de son amant, sentait son érection devenir de plus en plus dur, coincé dans son caleçon. Il pouvait aussi apercevoir, une bosse se former au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Kurt malgré son pantalon de pyjama. Il la regardait avec envie, mais n'osait toucher.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

Et il plaça sa main sur la bosse et pu entendre un râle de plaisir sortir de la bouche du blond. Blaine mordit sa lèvre. Il ne pensait pas que voir Kurt comme ça, le mettrait dans un état d'excitation. Il baissa lentement le pantalon de son ami. Il rester le boxer pour cacher son pénis. Il voulait prendre tout son temps, savourait chaque seconde de ce temps si précieux, de ce moment si magique. À peine effleurait-il Kurt, qu'il pouvait entendre ce dernier gémir de plaisir. Un immense sourire était placardait sur leur visage. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour avoir ce pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Puis il glissa sa main dans le caleçon du blond pour toucher son érection, la sentir devenir de plus en plus gonflée, dur. Il vit apparaître un large sourire sur le visage de Kurt. Il sentit sa propre érection devenir, de plus, en plus serré dans son pantalon. Elle lui faisait terriblement mal d'un côté, mais il était terriblement heureux de la situation que peut importe la douleur que ça lui procurait, il oubliait tout quand il entendait les petits gémissements que faisait le blond sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Il continuait de faire ses vas et viens sur le pénis quand il posa une question :

- Je veux la voir ? Je peux ?

Dans un souffle de plaisir, Kurt répondit que oui. La seconde qui suivait, Blaine ôta tout doucement en fixant les yeux du blond, son caleçon. Kurt se retrouva nu, vulnérable face au brun, mais il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux. Blaine baissa le regard et vit le pénis de son ami. Il était exactement comme il l'avait pu imaginer quelques minutes auparavant. Il mordit de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai envie de le goûter. Dit-il en rougissant.

- Fais-le.

Kurt remonta un peu dans le lit, Blaine quant à lui mit son visage à la hauteur de la verge du blond et commença à l'embrassait. Juste de simples baisers chastes, pour que Kurt et lui-même s'habituent à la situation puis très vite petit à petit, il donna des coups de langue. Il sentait Kurt se crisper encore plus. Le blond avait énormément de mal à retenir son calme. Il avait envie de crier, il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était que Blaine le prenne en bouche.

- Suce-moi s'il te plaît. Je ne tiens plus.

Blaine n'attendait que ça. Il prit le pénis du blond, approcha ses lèvres et tout doucement se mit à le sucer. Puis il accéléra la cadence, quand il sentit Kurt prendra sa tête pour intensifier le mouvement. Il leva les yeux et vis les magnifiques pupilles bleu azur du blond passaient au noir. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt jouir et n'attendait que ça. La sensation était tellement différente d'avec Rachel. Là, il aimait ça. Il ne voulait absolument pas que ça s'arrête. À ce moment-là, il comprit quand James lui disait que fois qu'on gouttait au plaisir de la chair, on pouvait difficilement s'en passer. Il alla de plus en plus vite avec sa langue. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir l'instant présent. Il n'entendait que les râles de plaisir du blond, quand il fut perturbé par une mélodie. Il se rendit compte que c'était son téléphone. Il entendait aussi qu'on l'appelait.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Kurt à côté de lui en pyjama entrain de l'appeler, car son téléphone sonnait. Il eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il avait rêvé de Kurt. Pire, il avait rêvé qu'il couchait avec lui et qu'il avait aimé. Il secoua la tête. C'était sûrement dû au film porno, qu'ils avaient vu la veille. Il regarda qui l'avait déranger en plein rêve et vit que c'était James. Ce dernier lui demander s'il pouvait passer. Après lui avoir répondu oui, sous la seule condition qu'il ramène le petit-déjeuner, il partit prendre une douche, complètement perturber par son rêve. À la sortie de sa douche, il descendit dans la cuisine, où Kurt avait préparé les boissons. Il le regarda avec insistance, des flash-back de son rêve, lui reviennent en mémoire, il sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda inquiet le blond.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées ? Tu as dit quoi ?

- Je te demander si j'avais quelque chose sur le visage, parce que tu me regardais bizarrement, c'est tout.

- Ha non, tu n'as rien. Si tu veux, tu peux aller prendre une douche, avant que ton frère n'arrive.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Tu as bien dormi ? Je n'ai pas trop bouger cette nuit ? Je suis désolé, d'habitude, je ne dors qu'avec mon frère.

- Non, non, t'inquiète tout va bien, tu sais quand je dors moi, c'est difficile de me réveiller.

- J'ai vu ça rigola le blond. Et il partit dans la salle de bains, laissant un Blaine totalement perdu, seul, dans la cuisine.

La fin des vacances se passa bien. Blaine et James avaient repris leur habitude de courir le matin ensemble. Ils passaient pas mal d'après-midi avec Rachel et l'équipe de basket, ben du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il avait fini plusieurs fois chez sa petite amie, ils avaient de nouveau recoucher ensemble, mais ils n'éprouvaient toujours pas de réels plaisirs. Il avait même une fois, pendant qu'il était en Rachel repensait au porno gay. D'ailleurs, depuis le fameux soir où il avait commencé à en regarder un avec Kurt, il avait était tenter de recommencer l'expérience. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Était-ce le film ? Le fait que Kurt soit à ces côtés ? La curiosité ? Mais à peine lançait-il le film, qu'il arrêtait. Terrifier par l'idée de la réponse à sa question. De plus, depuis ce fameux rêve, il avait décidé de mettre un peu de distances entre lui et le blond. Mais, il lui manquait énormément. Il arrivait toujours à trouver une excuse pour ne pas le voir, pour éviter de passer du temps avec lui. Mais l'inconvénient, c'était sa chambre. Elle donnait directement, dans celle du blond. Et plusieurs fois, il se surprit à regarder, à le chercher. Alors, quand c'était le cas, il appelait directement Rachel et souvent, ils se retrouvaient chez elle et finissaient au lit.

Kurt, lui, travaillait tous les jours au Karen's Café. Il mettait de l'argent de côté pour partir très loin d'ici. Il voulait voyager, parcourir le monde. Quitter cette petite ville pleine de préjugés, où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, où on n'était pas libre de ses propres mouvements. Mais en même temps, l'idée le terrifier. Il avait vécu toute sa vie ici, il connaissait chaque recoin de la ville. Sa famille y habitait. Mais, dans un coin de sa tête, il gardait ce grand projet de voyage. Il avait réussi à retrouvait une bonne attitude avec son frère, malgré le fait qu'il soit obliger de lui mentir constamment. De ne pas être lui-même, et cela le fatiguer. Mais il connaissait son jumeau par cœur, et savait exactement comment il réagirait. Il était, de plus, en plus amoureux de Blaine, et l'attitude du bouclé lui brisait le cœur. Mais il était bien décider à ne pas se laisser abattre. Cette année, serait son année. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais il le savait.

C'était le matin de la rentrée. Nathan et Haley étaient partit avant leurs enfants, car ils avaient une réunion avant la reprise. Jamie et Kurt emmenèrent Blaine avec eux en voiture pour aller au lycée. Arriver là-bas, James alla rejoindre son groupe d'amis avec Blaine et Kurt quant à lui alla voir dans quelle classe il se trouvait. Kurt remarqua que le bouclé fuyait son regard. Il décida de s'en moquer. S'il voulait l'oublier, ne plus être que son ami, il ne devait pas y prêter attention. Arriver devant la liste des classes, il repéra à son plus grand regret qu'il était dans la même classe que son jumeau. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir au calme dans la salle en attendant l'arriver des autres. Il parcourrait le couloir, dans ses pensées et ne fit pas attention où il marchait. Il se cogna à quelqu'un. Dans le choc, la personne fit tomber toutes ses affaires.

- Oh excusez moi vraiment, je suis désolé. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal.

- Non, non ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Kurt l'aida à ramasser ses affaires.

- Encore désolé.

Et il continua son chemin, jusqu'à la salle de classe vide. Il s'assit à côté de la fenêtre. Prit son ipod et lança sa playlist. C'était une chanson de son film préféré « Coup de foudre a Notting Hill ». C'était la version d'Al Green, de la chanson How Can You Mend A Broken Heart. À la première note de musique, il sentit les frissons parcourir son corps. C'était exactement, ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait l'impression que cette chanson, avait était écrite pour lui. Se sachant seul, il commença à la fredonner du bout des lèvres.

**I can think of younger days when living for my life**  
_Je peux penser aux jours anciens quand vivre_  
**Was everything a man could want to do.**  
_Etait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait vouloir faire_  
**I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow.**  
_Je n'ai jamais pu voir le lendemain, mais on ne m'avait jamais parlé du chagrin_

À l'arrivée du refrain, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il chanta encore plus fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si plus rien ne comptait à part cette chanson et son chagrin. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, ne pouvait plus jamais le guérir.

**And how can you mend a broken heart ?**  
___Et comment peux-tu réparer un cœur brisé ?_  
**How can you stop the rain from falling down ?**  
___Comment peux-tu empêcher la pluie de tomber ?_  
**How can you stop the sun from shining ?**  
___Comment peux-tu empêcher le soleil de briller ?_  
**What makes the world go round ?**  
___Qu'est-ce qui fait tourner le monde ?_  
**How can you mend a this broken man ?**  
___Comment peux-tu réparer cet homme brisé ?_  
**How can a loser ever win ?**  
___Comment un perdant pourrait-il gagner ?_  
**Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again.**  
___S'il vous plaît aidez moi à réparer mon cœur et vivre à nouveau_

**I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees**  
___Je peux encore sentir la brise qui à travers les arbres_  
**And misty memories of days gone by**  
___Et les souvenirs brumeux des jours passés_  
**We could never see tomorrow, noone said a word about the sorrow.**  
___Nous n'avons jamais pu voir demain, personne n'a dit un mot à propos du chagrin_

**And how can you mend a broken heart ?**  
___Et comment peux-tu réparer un cœur brisé ?_  
**How can you stop the rain from falling down ?**  
___Comment peux-tu empêcher la pluie de tomber ?_  
**How can you stop the sun from shining ?**  
___Comment peux-tu empêcher le soleil de briller ?_  
**What makes the world go round ?**  
___Qu'est-ce qui fait tourner le monde ?_  
**La la la la la la la**  
**How can a loser ever win ?**  
___Comment un perdant pourrait-il gagner ?_  
**Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again.**  
___S'il vous plaît aidez moi à réparer mon cœur et vivre à nouveau_

À la fin de la chanson, les larmes coulaient. Il n'essayait même pas de les retenir, de les essuyait. Il se sentait vide, épuisé. Il entendit un raclement de gorge. Il leva la tête et vit l'homme qu'il a bousculé quelques minutes auparavant.

- Vous avez une superbe voix. Et quel moment triste dans le film

- Coup de foudre à Notting Hill dirent ils d'une même voix.

- Vous connaissez ? S'étonna le plus vieux.

- J'adore ce film. Et cette scène me déchire le cœur, William et vraiment amoureux d'Anna, et elle, elle commence à tomber amoureuse aussi, mais il faut que son petit ami viennent tout gâcher. Petit ami, qu'elle n'aime pas en plus. Et on le voit qui continue sa vie sans elle, du moins sans sa présence physique.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un passage triste, mais quand on sait la fin. Ce passage est plutôt obligatoire. Se ne serait pas un bon film sans un peux de suspense. Et puis dans la vie, c'est comme ça, tout n'est pas facile, tout n'est pas rose, ça reflète sa aussi.

- Ouais. Au fait, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et vous ?

- Chris Keller. Je suis nouveau ici. Mais Hummel comme Haley et Nathan Hummel ?

- Oui, ce sont mes parents, et j'ai aussi mon frère jumeau James.

- Ha oui, j'en ai entendu parler dans la salle des professeurs, il est le capitaine des Ravens, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui. Mais vous êtes prof ici ? Ben, je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais vous m'avez l'air tout jeune.

- Oui, mais je le suis jeune. J'ai 22 ans, mais tu le gardes pour toi.

Il sourit.

- Je suis le nouveau prof de musique et aussi ton professeur principal. D'ailleurs, je viens d'avoir l'accord du principal pour monter un club de chant. Une chorale pour être plus précis. Attention, pas le truc chiant des années 20 où on ne fait que des chants religieux. Même si certains sont vachement bien, non un club où on chante des chansons qu'on aime qu'elle soit anglaise ou non, moderne ou non. J'en parlerais plus longuement tout à l'heure et puis j'ai fait circuler un prospectus pour expliquer ce que c'était. Tu devrais venir pour passer l'audition. C'est à l'auditorium, vendredi après les cours. Ça pourrait être cool. Réfléchis-y. Et puis tu as une super voix.

- Merci. J'y penserais.

Chris alla derrière son bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle. Kurt décida d'envoyer un message au bouclé :

« J'espère que tu as trouvé ta classe. Que tu as réussi à te repérer. Passe une bonne journée K.»

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse de sa part, donc il fut étonné de sentir son portable vibrer.

« Oui merci, j'ai trouvé. Tu sais à L.A le bahut est 2 fois plus grand alors ça va. =) Passe une bonne journée toi aussi. Peut-être qu'on se verra au déjeuner si tu viens avec nous. pluch' B.»

Kurt sourit en voyant le message. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il remarqua que son frère, n'était toujours pas arriver. Il avait l'habitude. Il écoutait attentivement le professeur quand quelqu'un frappa et rentra dans la classe.

- 'Scuse Mr, mais je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard, désolé.

C'était son frère tout cracher ça. Il avait hâte d'entendre ce que Mr Keller, allait lui dire.

- Et voir la cour se vider ne vous as pas mi la puce à l'oreille Mr braguette ouverte et chemise qui dépasse.

À ces mots, James devient encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. C'était la première fois, qu'un professeur osait le défier. Kurt lui était mort de rire.

- James , je n'étais pas dans la cour, mais dans les chiottes. J'avais besoin d'un petit remontant pour me donner du courage, si vous voyer ce que je veux dire. Défia-t-il

Toute la classe encourageait James, dans ce petit affrontement. Kurt lui n'en revenait pas que le professeur ne se démonte pas. Il connaissait son frère et voyait bien qu'il était déstabilisé.

- Non, on ne voit pas, ce que vous voulez dire. Vous pouvez peut-être nous expliquer. On est tout ouïe. Allez-y. Mais avant, rhabillez-vous, ça fait tache.

James ferma sa braguette. Il tremblait tellement il était énervé contre ce professeur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

- Je me suis fait sucer. C'est assez clair pour vous ou il vous faut un dessin ? À moins qu'on ne vous l'ai jamais fait. Je ne peux pas vous aider si c'est le cas. Je suis pour lécher et pas sucer. Ben, je ne suis pas une pédale.

Toute la classe, excepter Kurt, éclata de rire.

- Non, je vous remercie, mais je sais ce que sait. Et je suis pratiquement sûr d'avoir plus d'expérience que vous dans ce domaine. Mais c'est gentil de t'en soucier. Ça me touche énormément. Tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Mais si vous voulez, je peut vous donner 2/3 noms de filles, qui sont juste très bonnes dans ce domaine-là.

- Bon écoute moi bien petit rigolo. Je m'en fiche que tes parents soit professeurs dans ce lycée, ils pourraient être Gouverneur, ça serait pareil. Ici, tu es dans ma classe, sous mon ordre. Je suis ton professeur et tu es mon élève. Alors écoute moi bien. Voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Tu as encore un comportement tel que celui que tu as eu à ton arrivée, et je t'interdirais de jouer dans l'équipe, tu m'as bien compris. Je m'en fiche que tu soit le fils de l'entraîneur, que tu soit le meilleur joueur du lycée. Les activités extra-scolaires doivent être validées par ton professeur principal et peuvent être supprimées à n'importe quel moment de l'année. Et manque de bol pour toi, ce professeur principal, c'est moi. Tu es peut-être le roi du lycée mais pas dans mon cours. Et si ça ne plaît pas à certain, ils peuvent sortir, la porte est juste là, elle est grande ouverte et je ne la retiens pour personne.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent. Personnes n'osait bouger. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de discours.

- Qui m'aime me suive, déclara avec un immense sourire James.

La moitié des élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Mais sachez une chose avant de partir. Une fois que vous avez franchi cette porte, ce n'est même plus la peine de revenir. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni dans plusieurs mois. À chaque trimestre vous aurez zéro, ce qui signifie pas d'activité extra-scolaire, donc fini le basket, les pompom girls. C'est vous qui voyiez.

La plus part retournèrent s'asseoir. Seul James et ses copains, restèrent debout, ne sachant que faire. Puis doucement, ils partirent au fond de la salle s'asseoir.

- Sage décision Mr Hummel. Bon reprenons où nous en étions.

La matinée, fut très longue pour James alors que pour son frère, elle passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il avait était très impressionné par son professeur face à son jumeau. Personne n'avait jamais osé le défier comme ça. À la sonnerie, qui indiquer la fin de la matinée James et ses acolytes sortirent les premiers de la salle. Le capitaine des basketteurs était très remonté vis-à-vis de son professeur. Il fallait qu'il prépare un plan pour lui faire payer. Kurt, lui était comme à son habitude le dernier à sortir de la salle. Il alla voir Chris.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment.

- Pour ? Le questionna le professeur

- Pour l'attitude de mon frère. Je sais qu'il est très provocateur. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est ton frère pas toi. Et puis je crois que je lui ai bien rabaissé son caquet. S'il veut faire son intéressant, il a frappé à la mauvaise porte. Bon, tu as réfléchi pour vendredi ? Pour l'audition ?

- Faîtes attention quand même, il ne se laisse pas avoir facilement, je connais mon frère et il va vous faire vivre un enfer. Et pour ce qui est de l'audition, vous verrez bien vendredi.

Et il partit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pour le repas du midi, il reprit son rituel de tous les ans. Sa mère lui avait préparé son repas, donc il trouva un coin au soleil, tranquille, et mangea en lisant. De l'autre côté de la cour, à la table des populaires, se trouvait James, Blaine et leurs copines, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe et les pom-pom girls.

- Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Mais pour qui il se prend ce mec ? Putain, il va voir comment est vraiment James Hummel. Je vais lui ruiner son année scolaire, je vais faire de vie un véritable enfer.

Tout le monde soutenait ses propos, excepter Blaine. Il ne comprenait pas comment, il pouvait être aussi énervé après ce professeur, sachant que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il décida de couper court à la conversation et de changer de sujet.

- C'est quand les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe ? Parce qu'il faut que je m'entraîne.

- Et oui, mon chouchou, il faut te garder en forme. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une super méthode pour çà.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est vendredi les essais. Mais t'inquiète, tu vas être pris. Tu es le second meilleur joueur après moi alors, pas de soucis.

Et ils reprirent leur conversation sur ce que le professeur avait fait à James. Blaine lui ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Il chercha partout du regard Kurt, mais ne le trouva pas.

- Il est où ton frère ? Il ne vient pas avec nous ?

- Oula, non, monsieur préfère ses livres à nous. À midi, il est toujours tout seul

- Ben, il est, tout seul, tout court, rigola Angel.

- C'est mon frère quoi. Heureusement, que je suis tout son opposé. Sinon, my god, je me tire une balle. Ce n'est pas possible, d'être comme lui. Je l'aime, mais bon quand même.

Blaine ne pouvait plus supporter ce genre de réflexion. Ça en était trop pour lui, il avait l'impression d'être avec une toute autre personne. Ce James là, n'était pas son voisin, il ne ressemblait en rien, à l'adolescent avec qui il a passé son été. Celui-ci, était arrogant, imbu de lui-même, le roi des cons. Il se leva, pris ses affaires. Il leur dit qu'il partait voir où était son jumeau. Il déambula dans la cour, regardait au tour de lui. Il avait peut-être changé de ville, de lycée mais la distribution des élèves restait la même, d'un côté les populaires, de l'autre les parias du lycée, les geeks d'un côté, les intellos de l'autre. Personne se mélangeait. Il espérait que dans une petite ville comme celle-ci, les élèves s'en ficheraient des étiquettes qu'on vous collait sur la peau. Mais non. C'était partout pareil. Il remarqua un renfoncement au niveau de la cour. Il s'approcha et vit Kurt en train de lire. Cette image, lui rappela le séjour dans les bois, quand il l'avait observé juste à la lueur de la lune et à la lumière du feu. Il se rapprocha doucement, et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- P.S : I love you de Cecelia Ahern

- Ça parle de quoi ?

- D'espoir.

- Ok. Je peux rester un peu ici ? Il faut que j'entretienne mon bronzage.

- Si tu veux. À moins que les autres débarquent avec toi ? Dans ce cas-là, je trouverais un autre endroit.

- Non, je suis tout seul. J'en ai eu un peut marre d'eux. Ils faisaient que parler du prof de ce matin.

- Ha oui, Chris.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom, toi ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai parlé un peu avec lui, avant le début de la classe, et il s'est présenté d'abord en tant que Chris Keller et non-professeur c'est tout.

- Ah. Et apparemment, tu l'aimes bien.

Blaine avait dit cette phrase d'un ton plus triste, et énerver qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- Non. C'est juste que j'ai aimé qu'il remette James en place. Ce n'est pas du luxe et puis il m'a proposé de faire partie du nouveau club qu'il ouvre. C'est un club de musique, de chant. Tu devrais peut-être essayé de venir non ? Toi qui aimes ça ? Les auditions sont vendredi après les cours.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, je vais y réfléchir. Et puis ça nous permettra de passer plus de temps ensemble. Je suis désolé, je sais qu'après la soirée qu'on a passée ensemble, je n'étais pas très présent. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais j'aimerais qu'on passe plus de temps tous les deux, même si ce n'est pas beaucoup. Tu veux bien ?

- T'inquiète, je comprends. Tu as ta copine, mon frère, tes amis. Le basket bientôt. D'ailleurs, c'est quand les essais ?

- Merde. C'est vendredi. En même temps que les auditions pour ton club. Merde.

- T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave. Tu feras tes essais et moi, j'irai auditionner. Ce n'est pas grave si on ne se voit pas beaucoup, après tout, c'est avec mon frère que tu es ami pas avec moi. Ne te trompe pas de jumeau. Et puis si mon frère savait que tu voulais faire une chorale, il te lyncherait. Non, mais c'est mieux comme ça, je t'assure.

- Ok, si tu le dis. Mais je peux rester là à côté de toi ? Toi, tu lis et moi, je bronze. Ça te va ?

- Fait comme tu veux.

Blaine s'allongea à côté du blond, et profita du soleil. Kurt lisait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur le bouclé. À la sonnerie, chacun reprit ses affaires et partit dans leur classes respectives. Kurt était en cours de maths quand il reçut un message.

« J'ai adoré ce petit moment tous les deux. B.»

À la lecture du mot, un sourire se mit sur son visage. Lui qui avait décidé d'arrêter d'être amoureux, sa aller être plus difficile que prévu.

« Moi aussi, c'était sympa. Mais la prochaine fois, reste avec James et ta meuf, sinon ils ne vont pas apprécier. Petit conseil d'ami =) K.»

« Je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux ! Et si je veux passer du temps avec toi, je le ferai. À moins que tu ne le veuille pas ? B.»

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Si tu veux, on peut se rejoindre au même endroit après les repas. Ben comme tu veux. K. »

Et tout le long de l'après-midi, ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des messages.

Après la sortie des cours, Kurt alla travailler, Blaine et James rentrèrent chez eux. Le bouclé retrouva sa mère et sa sœur qui étaient dans le jardin. Quant à James, il jouer à la console. Il savait qu'en rentrant chez eux, ses parents le remettraient à sa place, donc il profiter du calme avant la tempête. Et il avait raison. Nathan arriva et alla directement le voir.

- Alors gros malin, ton numéro n'a pas marché ce matin ? Je l'aime beaucoup ce nouveau professeur. Et écoute moi bien, il a totalement raison, ce n'est pas parce que j'entraîne l'équipe que ta place est assurée. Bien au contraire. Tu dois être exemplaire, je te rappel que tu es pour l'instant le capitaine, et tu dois montrer l'exemple. Si jamais tu continues comme ça, je devrais nommer quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur cette personne. On s'est bien compris ?

- Ouais, ouais.

- Et en attendant, tu rentres directement à la maison le soir cette semaine et ce week-end tu es privé de sortie. C'est clair ?

- Non, pas ce week-end, ni vendredi soir.

- Pardon ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Mais tu feras une semaine de plus. Ce n'est pas mon souci. Maintenant, tu restes là et je t'appelle tout à l'heure pour mettre la table. Maintenant, je veux même plus t'entendre.

La semaine se passa, Kurt et Blaine se voyaient tous les midis, au même endroit. Le blond lisait son livre et le bouclé bronzait. Ils ne disaient pas grand chose, mais tous les deux adoraient ce petit moment rien qu'a eux.

Le vendredi après-midi arriva, Kurt alla à l'auditorium, Blaine lui au gymnase. Ils s'envoyèrent un message de courage juste avant d'entrée en scène ou sur le parquet. Le blond commença à chanter une chanson du groupe Feeder. La chanson s'appelait « Tender »

Ache  
Can't watch you break  
And shatter  
Saved  
New lives to make  
Us better

I'm letting you know  
Cleansing my soul  
Been letting you know  
For days

Blaine lui se prépara, il avait un peu d'appréhension. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aller encourager son ami. Il avait vraiment hésité à venir passer les essais pour un poste dans l'équipe, mais Kurt l'avait convaincu.

Le bouclé lui, chantait droit dans les yeux du professeur. Il se sentait tellement bien sur scène, il y avait beau n'avoir presque personne assis devant lui, à l'écouter, ce n'était pas le plus important. Il donner le meilleur de ce qu'il pouvait.

Turn over everything  
Time can heal us again  
I'm tender in your arms  
Reaching inside of me  
Bringing the love I need  
The loneliness has gone

Faith  
New roads to take  
Together  
Days  
Lying awake  
Remember

I'm letting you know  
Cleansing my soul  
Been letting you know  
For days

Turn over everything  
Time can heal us again  
I'm tender in your arms  
Reaching inside of me  
Bringing the love I need  
The loneliness has gone

C'était la première fois que Blaine, jouer au basket avec une vraie équipe. Il voulait tellement en faire partie. Il avait l'impression, que s'il réussissait, il serait enfin heureux. Il serait populaire, les gens l'aimeraient, il servirait à quelque chose, on compterait sur lui.

I'm letting you know  
Cleansing my soul  
Been letting you know  
For days

Turn over everything  
Time can heal us again  
I'm tender in your arms  
Reaching inside of me  
Bringing the love I need  
The loneliness has gone  
The loneliness has gone

À la fin de la chanson, Chris ainsi que le peu de public de l'auditorium applaudissaient. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il remarqua que sa mère s'était installée dans le fond de la salle, et avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Elle était fière de son fils. Il quitta l'auditorium et envoya directement un message.

«_ Comme promis, un message dès que j'ai fini. Comme je vois que je n'en ai pas de toi, je suppose que tu n'as pas fini._ _Bon, moi s'est fait. Je suis sûr que tu as été le meilleur. Tu as tout déchiré comme d'hab ? K. »_

À la sortie, il retrouva sa mère et ils allèrent assister aux essais de basket. Kurt s'installa dans les gradins, et reluqua le bouclé. Il n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard.

- Ferme, la bouche, ou tu vas gober les mouches. Lui dit en rigolant sa mère.

Kurt piqua un fard. Ses parents adoraient le taquiner sur ce sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine quitta le parquet pour aller dans les vestiaires. La première chose qu'il fit était de regarder son téléphone pour lire le message du blond. Depuis le début de la semaine, il s'envoyait des messages, en cours, au travail, le soir. Kurt était naturel avec le blond, mais il savait que plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, plus il avait mal, quand il voyait Blaine embrassait Rachel, quand il voyait son ami partir pour aller voir son frère. Il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux, mais tout était différent auprès de Blaine. Kurt et sa mère attendaient à l'extérieur, ils virent les deux autres Hummel et le bouclé sortirent et se rapprocher d'eux. Comme à chaque fois, le cœur de Kurt battait super fort, mais tout se brisa quand il vit Rachel sauter au cou de Blaine et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Surpris par ce geste, il ne la repoussa pas. À cette vue, Kurt partit en larmes vers la voiture de sa mère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Il est amoureux de Blaine ou quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que c'est une tafiole quand même ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une gifle de la part de sa mère.

* * *

Je suis encore désolé pour toute cette attente. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous as pas déçu.

Voilà l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage: Chris Keller.

Comment va réagir James maintenant qu'il a découvert pour Kurt?

J'espère que je ne mettrait pas aussi longtemps avant de publier le prochain chapitre =P

Merci pour toutes vos review et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour (ou bonsoir =P) voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews.

CyBiLe: toi non plus tu n'aime pas Kurt? =) Vous pourriez former un groupe =) lol Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Klaine, a voir dans ce chapitre =D

Klaineuse: Autant je déteste Chris Keller dans la saison 2, ben voui il touche a Naley mais dans les dernières saisons, il est à croquer, il me fait trop rire ! James un petit con et un imbécile sa je veut bien te croire =) Blaine effectivement ne sait pas trop où il en est ...

Ce: Effectivement Chris Keller est sexy, il a de magnifiques yeux. Si tu veut savoir qu'elle tête il a il est jouer par l'acteur Tyler Hilton.

klaineforever08 : Que de questions. Peut-être les réponses dans ce chapitre =) =)

smb4ever : Je crois qu'on est plusieurs a vouloir donner des baffes a James =) Vas-y te gène pas, va lui secouer les épaules à Blaine pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. =)

Anderverysue: Oui j'avoue que toi avec ton emploi du temps tu peut me comprendre pour mes retards =) Effectivement j'essaye de faire des chapitres un peut plus long que pour la précédente histoire. Merci pour ces compliments =) Je suis obliger de faire des avancés, parce que la vie d'ado (et la vie tout court) a énormément de routine, donc pour ne pas plomber l'histoire les avancés sont obligatoires =) Merci tes commentaires m'aide beaucoup. Pour ce qui est de James effectivement c'est un peut la Rachel Berry de mon histoire, quand on sait combien je l'aime =)

Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Plus jamais tu ne redis ce mot-là, c'est compris ? Lui dit sa mère.

- Non mais ça ne va pas. Pourquoi tu m'as foutu une baffe ? Non mais t'es malade ?

- T'en veux une seconde ? Lui demanda son père.

- Non mais vous êtes sérieux ! Je me casse d'ici. C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

- James Hummel, je te rappel que tu es puni lui dit sa mère.

- Rien à foutre. Tu n'avais pas qu'à m'en mettre une.

Et il monta en voiture et partit.

Nathan et Haley rejoignirent leur fils dans la voiture. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il voyait bien que ses parents n'allaient pas bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, on en parlera à la maison.

Kurt sentait ses parents très tendus. Il reçut un sms.

_« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Pourquoi tes parents ont foutu une baffe à ton frère ? »_

_- _Quoi ? S'exclama le blond. Vous avez giflé James ?

Nathan et Haley se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Le père prit la parole le premier.

- Ton frère a eu des propos déplacés. En ce moment, de toute façon, son comportement est juste intolérable donc il s'en est mangé une.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Rien d'important mon chaton.

- C'est sur moi ? C'est ça ? Il sait que je suis une pédale ?

Nathan freina d'un coup sec la voiture. Il se retourna et dit énerver

-T'en veux une toi aussi ? Non mais sérieusement, vous êtes con ou vous êtes con ? Moi si c'est pour entendre ce genre de connerie, je préfère rentrer à pieds.

Et il sortit de la voiture. Haley prit le volant et rentra chez eux. L'ambiance dans la voiture, était tendue. Personnes ne disait un mot. Arriver chez eux, Kurt se précipita dans sa chambre et mit la musique à fond. Haley, elle était complètement perdue, elle se sentait totalement inutile. Elle décida d'aller voir son amie. Elle traversa la rue et alla sonner chez Charlotte. Elle avait besoin de se confier. Elle ne comprenait pas comment son petit garçon qui ne pouvait pas se passer de son frère, qui était gentil, généreux, toujours là pour aider tout le monde était devenue aussi méchant, égocentrique, cruel, sans cœur et par-dessus tout homophobe. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir complètement rater son éducation. Nathan, lui avait marcher sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Ses pas l'avaient emmené jusqu'à l'ancien terrain de basket près du fleuve. Il se rappela de tous les moments qu'il avait passés avec ses deux fils ici même. Il avait appris le basket à James pendant que Kurt regardait ses premiers livres. Il voulait revenir en arrière et arrêter le temps à ce moment-là. Tout était plus simple. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un ballon qui roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Il le prit et le redonna à la personne.

- Blaine Anderson ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure ?

- J'en ai jamais assez du basket, Mr Hummel.

- C'est coach Hummel, pour toi maintenant, lui répond Nathan avec un large sourire.

- Quoi ? Je suis pris dans l'équipe ? Oh mon dieu, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il faut que je le dise à mes parents, et a Kurt. Oui surtout à lui. Il avait raison.

Blaine était tout excité. Nathan rigolait de sa réaction.

- Dis donc, tu t'es drôlement rapproché de mon fils, toi.

- Oui, j'adore passer des moments avec Kurt. C'est vraiment un mec en or. Il est drôle, gentil, sincère, fragile.

- Et il va avoir besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est en rapport avec la gifle qu'Haley a mise à James ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, Kurt ne veut pas en parler, et je n'ai pas envie de faire une bourde.

- Moi aussi, je sais un truc sur votre fils. Si ça se trouve, on parle de la même chose. C'est en rapport avec quoi, vous ?

- L'amour et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Donc tu sais que Kurt est gay alors ?

- Oui et je sais aussi que James est homophobe. Il a su pour Kurt et il a fait une réflexion, c'est çà ?

- Oui. Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas que mon fils soit gay ?

- Bien sûr que non. Coach Hummel, j'adore votre fils, et je serais toujours là pour lui. Je vous fais cette promesse.

- D'accord. On fait quelque shoot ?

- Ouais et après j'irais voir Kurt. Il doit être dévasté. Je sais qu'il aime son frère plus que tout.

Et il passa une heure à jouer au basket par pur plaisir.

James lui était parti rejoindre ses amis. Il était furieux contre ses parents, son frère. Il n'en revenait pas de sa découverte. Il avait besoin de boire pour oublier. Après quelques verres, il éclata de rire et cria haut et fort.

- Mon frère est PD. Non mais c'est dégoûtant. Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai dormi avec lui. Beurk. Je suis sûr qu'il me matait en fait. Il va falloir que je me lave combien de fois pour enlever son odeur ? Non mais ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être mon frère. Il va falloir qu'on le remette sur le bon chemin. Non mais j'ai une tarlouze comme frère. Ben de toute façon ce n'est même plus mon frère. C'est qu'une verrue, une sangsue.

- Un suce bite aussi, tu as oublié. Lui dit un des joueurs.

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire et continuèrent à boire.

Nathan rentra chez lui avec Blaine. Ce dernier alla voir Kurt dans sa chambre.

- Hey, je suis désolé pour James.

- Comment tu as su ?

- Coach Hummel me l'a dit.

- Pourquoi tu appelles mon père Coach Hummel, toi ?

Blaine haussa les sourcils et les épaules. Kurt réfléchis puis quelques secondes après, le blond ouvrit grand la bouche et sauta au cou de Blaine.

- Tu as était pris dans l'équipe ? Mais c'est génial. Je savais que tu y arriverais. T'es le meilleur.

- Je sais, je sais.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

- J'adore entendre ton rire. Je préfère cette tête-là, à celle de tout à l'heure.

- Et pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de rire en ce moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que James à dis mais, j'imagine très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te changer les idées ?

- Rien. Ah si apporte moi a boire.

- Ok blondinet. J'ai mieux à te proposer. Tu connais la chanson « it's tricky de Run DMC » ?

- Ouais. C'est une vieille chanson de Hip Hop.

- Alors lève toi, danse et chante avec moi.

This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock (a rhyme), that's right (on time)  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go...

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky

I met this little girlie, her hair was kinda curly  
Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early  
These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me  
Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said "It's not that easy"

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) It's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Trrrrrricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky

In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme  
They really (hawk) but we just (walk) because we have no time  
And in the city it's a pity cos we just can't hide  
Tinted windows don't mean nothin', they know who's inside

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky) huh!

When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time  
I'm not singin', phone keep ringin' cos I make up a rhyme  
I'm not braggin', people naggin' cos they think I'm a star  
Always tearin' what I'm wearin', I think they're goin' too far  
A girl named Carol follows Daryll every gig we play  
Then D dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' Jay  
I ain't lyin', girls be cryin' cos I'm on TV  
They even bother my poor father cos he's down with me

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tr-Tr-Tr-Tricky) Tr-tr-tr...

We are not thugs (we don't use drugs) but you assume (on your own)  
They offer coke (and lots of dope) but we just leave it alone  
It's like that y'all (y'all), but we don't quit  
You keep on (rock!) shock! Cos this is it...

Kurt et Blaine se défoulèrent sur la chanson, ils dansaient n'importe comment. Ils rigolaient, s'amusaient. On entendait la musique dans toute la maison. Nathan rentra chez lui et trouva Haley sur la terrasse.

- Où est Kurt ?

- Tu n'entends pas la musique ? Il est là-haut avec Blaine. J'ai l'impression que ce garçon à une bonne influence sur lui. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai entendu rire. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec James ? On ne peut pas le laisser insulter son frère comme ça.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'on soit là pour Kurt. On verra bien ce qu'il va se passer. Chaque chose en son temps.

Blaine et ses parents passèrent la soirée chez les Hummel. Tout le monde faisait son possible pour changer les idées du blond. Après le repas, les deux garçons montèrent jouer à la console. Pendant quelques heures, Kurt oublia tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt descendit à la cuisine rejoindre ses parents. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, ce n'est pas ses parents qui y étaient, mais James. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'avança, se servit un bol de céréales et se mit à côté de son frère.

-Non, mais moi je me mets pas à côté d'une tantouze.

- Pourquoi tu as peur d'en devenir une aussi ? Juste pour info, ce n'est pas contagieux.

- Non mais qu'est-ce tu me parles, toi ? Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Et pour info, Blaine est hétéro, et certainement pas une Queen comme toi. Ne l'approche plus jamais, tu m'entends. Ne lui parle pas. Tu n'arriveras pas à le convertir.

- À le convertir ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Tu en as d'autres des clichés comme celui-là ?

- À partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus mon jumeau, tu n'es plus mon frère. On est même plus de la même famille. Je vais faire de ta vie au lycée un enfer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais très discret, les parents n'en sauront rien. Tu pourras te plaindre à personnes. Tu es tout seul maintenant. Et je te signale que si tu tiens un peu à Blaine, si tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse vivre un enfer aussi, éloigne-toi de lui. Lui ne t'aime pas et il ne t'aimera jamais, il a juste pitié de toi. C'est moi qui lui avais demander de te parler, si j'avais su. Tu me donnes envie de gerber, espèce de tapette.

- Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?

- Non moi, je ne me bats pas avec des filles.

Et il partit dans sa chambre, laissant Kurt tout seul. Il savait que son frère disait la vérité. Qu'à partir de cet instant, son frère ne le serait plus et qu'il allait passer la pire année de sa vie. Il savait que James avait du pouvoir au lycée et avait déjà assister à l'humiliation que subissaient les élèves qu'il n'aimait pas. Il savait que pour lui, c'était fichu, mais il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour Blaine.

Il décida d'envoyer un message au bouclé.

_« Merci, pour cette semaine passée. Merci pour ton soutien. Je suis super content que tu soit dans l'équipe, tu le mérites vraiment. __À_ _partir de la semaine prochaine, on se verras plus au lycée, tu te concentreras sur les cours et le basket. On pourra toujours s'envoyer des messages si tu veux, mais beaucoup moins souvent. Passe une bonne semaine.K »_

Et il éteignit son téléphone pour ne pas être dérangé.

Deux mois étaient passés. Kurt et Blaine ne se parlaient que par sms. Parfois, le blond descendait en silence écouter les leçons de piano que sa mère donnait au bouclé. Il rester en haut de l'escalier, s'asseyait sur les marches et rester là, un sourire aux lèvres. James n'adressait toujours pas la parole à son frère. Blaine passa beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner avec l'équipe. Quant à Kurt, il s'était bien intégrer au Club de chorale. Ils étaient souvent humiliés par les basketteurs. Ils recevaient des slushies en pleine figure, on leur renverse leurs plateaux pour ceux qui mangent à la cafétéria. Mais ils tenaient bon, ils se serraient les coudes. Le blond en plus de ces humiliations dues à leur groupe, ne faisait qu'entendre des insultes homophobes.

Il avait une boule au ventre dès son lever. Il était pétrifié dès qu'il entendait les pas de son frère. Il y avait la violence verbale mais aussi physique. Évidemment, il ne le frappait pas au visage, cela serait trop voyant. Il se contentait de coups de pied à table ou des coups de poing sur les bras ou le ventre lorsque leurs parents avaient le dos tourné. Il recevait des sms de James tous, insultant. À l'école son casier, fut taguer de « FAG » toutse les semaines. Plusieurs fois en sport, où plutôt dans les douches, il fut humilié par les copains de son frère. On lui enlevait son sous-vêtement pour le prendre en photo nu et le mettre sur internet. On lui piquer ces habits, il n'avait pas le choix que d'attendre la fin des cours pour aller dans son casier en récupérer de nouveaux. Son frère ne lui avait pas menti, il lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer. Blaine était toujours là, avec eux. Il était en retrait et ne participait pas mais, ne faisait rien pour lui venir en aide non plus. Kurt n'avait pas le choix que de prendre sur lui, il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses en racontant quoi que ce soit à ses parents, au professeur ou au principal. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les gens du groupe de chant.

Les élèves de la chorale passaient pratiquement tous leurs week-ends ensemble. Kurt se sentait à l'aise, aimer, compris. Il ne jouait pas un jeu avec eux, tout le monde savait qu'il était gay, et ils n'en avaient que faire.

C'était un grand jour pour Blaine aujourd'hui. Il jouait son premier match ce soir. Il espérait que Kurt soit dans les gradins. Les rendez-vous du midi, lui manquaient terriblement. Il marchait vers le gymnase quand il croisa le blond.

- Hey, j'espérerais que tu viennes. Je suis content de te voir blondinet.

- Désolé Blaine. J'ai une réunion du club de chant, je ne viens pas pour le match.

- Oh, répondit-il déçu. Ce n'est pas grave. Une autre fois peut-être.

Et il partit la tête baisser, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Blaine !

Le bouclé se retourna. Kurt se rapprocha et lui murmura doucement :

- Tu me manques.

Le bouclé souriais, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Kurt partit en courant après lui avoir souhaiter bon match. Blaine entra dans le gymnase est pu voir ses parents dans les gradins. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il savait qu'ils étaient fiers de lui. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir ce soir. Il rejoignit James et ses coéquipiers dans le vestiaire.

- Écouter-moi les gars. Après le match, on va tous fêter notre victoire chez moi. Mes parents ne seront pas là. Ils partent pour le week-end.

- Et l'autre PD ?

- Kurt, il s'appelle Kurt s'énerva Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda James sur un ton de défiance.

- J'en ai marre que tu insultes ton frère, que tu l'humilies avec ses copains de la chorale, que tu le traites comme une sous-merde, alors qu'il te manque. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis sûr que lui t'aime encore. Mais tu es juste trop idiot pour le voir.

Et il remit son casque sur les oreilles. James bouillonnait de l'intérieur, jamais personne n'avait osé lui parlé sur ce ton. Il se rapprocha de Blaine et lui mit son poing dans la figure ce qui le fit tomber. Ce dernier se releva et se jeta sur le blond. Les coups fusaient. Toute l'équipe encourageait le capitaine. La bagarre éclata dix minutes avant le début du match. Nathan arriva pour séparer les deux garçons.

- Vous avez interdiction de jouer ce soir. Dégagez !

- Mais Pap's.

- C'est coach Hummel.. Et tant que ton comportement ne change pas, tu seras sur le banc de touche. Maintenant, préparez-vous, on a un match à gagner.

Et il partit. James se rapprocha encore plus du bouclé et le menaça.

- Tu vas me le payer Anderson.

Et il partit dans le gymnase avec l'équipe. Blaine, quant à lui, se rhabilla, il n'osa même pas rejoindre ses parents, ils avaient trop honte, il ne pourrait pas voir la déception dans leurs yeux. Il quitta le vestiaire et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée. Il marcha le long du couloir. Il entendit une mélodie, il se mit dans le cadre de la porte et regarda le groupe de Kurt s'amuser en chantant sur les accords de guitare jouer par Chris. Mercedes, une adolescente black, le vit. Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui prit la main et l'emmena au milieu de la salle. Alors Blaine se mit à chanter avec eux. À la fin de la chanson, tout le monde excepté Blaine se rassit.

- Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Mais tu es blessé ? S'inquiéta Kurt

- Je me suis battu avec ton stupide frère alors le coach nous a interdit de jouer le match. Je me sentais seul, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis venu ici.

- Et tu as bien fait de venir Blaine, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux nous chanter une chanson ?

Blaine regarda tout le monde, il s'installa au piano et commença à jouer quelques notes. Kurt ne reconnaissait pas la mélodie.

I hope I see you soon  
Cause you're fond of me and I am fond of you  
These days I guess that's all it takes  
That and just a few mistakes  
And I have made mistakes  
Yes I have made mistakes today...

So tonight I'll be your Brooklyn  
So cool and yet so far away  
Just tell me what you want for me to say  
And if it brings you home...

Kurt ne quitta pas des yeux le bouclé. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il soit là devant eux à chanter et jouer du piano. Les leçons avec sa mère avaient payé. Il savait qu'il était très doué. Il pouvait ressentir une émotion particulière émanant du bouclé.

I guess it's safe to say  
We both could use this fire escape  
Cause I've been breathin' ashes in  
And I've been waiting for somethin' to carry you away  
Cause I have made mistakes today...

So I hope you travel safe  
I hope you're cool, I hope you find your way  
It's sad, but it is safe to say  
We disagree on one too many things  
And I have made mistakes today...

Il avait chanté le dernier couplet en transe mais, on pouvait ressentir une tristesse infinie dans sa voix.

- Alors c'est lui ? Chuchota Mercedes à Kurt.

- Qui ça lui ?

- Ben le mec pour qui tu nous chante toutes ces chansons tristes ? Celui dont tu es amoureux.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. C'est juste un pote de mon frère. Il fait partie des basketteurs, il sort avec Rachel la co-capitaine des pom-pom girl. Alors non, tu as tort.

- Pourtant, c'est toi qu'il a regardé tout le long de la chanson. C'est ici qu'il est, et, non dans le gymnase. Et je suis même persuadé que c'est pour toi qu'il s'est battu.

- Tu crois ? Lui demanda-t-il tout doucement, tellement pas sûr de lui.

- Oui. Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne connaissais pas du tout cette chanson Blaine, c'est de qui ? Demanda le professeur.

- C'est une chanson du groupe « Wakey!Wakey ! » du nom de Brooklyn.

- Ah ok. En tout cas, c'était vraiment sympa. Tu veux faire partie du club ?

- Heu non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi en fait, je suis là. Je vais vous laisser.

Et il partit.

- Va le voir, lui murmura Mercedes.

Kurt se leva et alla le rejoindre dans le couloir.

- BLAINE ! BLAINE !

Il courait, ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide. Blaine accéléra la marche. Il ne voulait parler à personne.

- BLAINE ANDERSON TU VAS T'ARRETER TOUT DE SUITE !

Le bouclé se stoppa. Il attendit que Kurt arrive à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Montre moi ton œil ? Tu as mis quelque chose dessus ?

- Non, pas besoin. Laisse-moi. Retourne voir tes amis et laisse-moi.

- Viens.

Il prit Blaine par le bras et l'emmena dans les toilettes des hommes. Il mit de l'eau sur l'œil du bouclé.

- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ? On se parle pratiquement plus. Je passe mon temps avec ton frère et ses potes. Je t'ai même jeté un slushie à la gueule. Je suis tellement désolé Kurt, si tu savais. Je m'en veux tellement. Je sais que je devrais faire quelque chose pour t'aider mais, James me fait peur. Je suis désolé.

- Tais-toi. Ce soir, tu n'es pas un Raven's, tu n'es pas le meilleur ami de James, tu es juste Blaine. Pourquoi tu t'es battu ?

- Pour rien. On n'était pas d'accord sur quelque chose avec ton frère, c'est tout.

- À quel sujet ?

Blaine ne dit pas un mot, Kurt compris qu'il était le sujet de la dispute. Leur visage était très proche l'un de l'autre. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud qui sortait de la bouche du bouclé.

- Ne prends plus ma défense. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui est important, c'est toi, c'est que tu te sentes bien ici, que tu joues dans l'équipe. Ce soir, était censé être ton soir. Moi, j'ai le Glee Club.

- Mais tu n'as pas à vivre ça. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est mon problème, ce n'est pas le tien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'envoie quelques sms de temps en temps, qu'on est ami. Tu n'es pas mon ami et encore moins mon petit ami alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends ma déf ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Blaine avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le temps s'était arrêté. Plus rien ne comptait excepter le goût salé des lèvres du blond. Salée, car des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et arrivaient sur sa bouche. Puis Kurt, se décolla.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que j'en ai envie depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

- Je suis sûr que tu mens, c'est une blague de James et ses copains. C'est ça ?

- Non. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

Et pour simple réponse, Kurt l'embrasse de nouveau. Mais ce ne fut pas un baiser timide comme le premier. On pouvait réellement ressentir toute la passion et l'amour que le blond avait pour son ami.

- Viens, suis-moi.

Et il prit la main de Blaine, et, ils partirent tous les deux en courant direction la voiture du blond. Ils traversèrent la ville, et se retrouvèrent au « River Court ». Ils sortirent de la voiture. Kurt alla chercher un ballon dans son coffre.

- Tu as ça toi ?

- Ça à l'air de t'étonner. Je te signale, qu'on n'en n'a tous un dans notre voiture. Allez viens.

Et il donna le ballon à Blaine. Il mit quelques paniers. Kurt quant à lui, était assit sur la table qui était à côté sur l'herbe, un livre à la main.

Après le baiser, l'ambiance était tendue. Plus personne ne disait un mot. Blaine ne réussit pas à mettre un panier. Il ne faisait que regarder Kurt qui était plongé dans sa lecture. Le blond quant à lui, lisait depuis le début la même phrase. Et encore, il serait incapable de dire ce qu'elle racontait. Il n'osait pas lever son regard vers Blaine. Mais la question de se dernier le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Il est bien ce livre ? Ça parle de quoi ?

- Tu as vu le film Basic Instinct avec Sharon Stone et Michael Douglas ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ben, c'est ce que je suis entrain de lire. C'est un thriller. Qui est assez psychologique.

- Ah ok et c'est bien ?

- Oui, assez simple à lire. Je te le filerais peut-être si tu veux après.

- Oh tu sais moi a part les marvel comics et les magasines sur le sport. Je lis pour les cours, les livres qu'on nous obligent, mais c'est tout.

- Ok.

Kurt repris sa lecture, Blaine ses paniers. Après ce petit moment de partage, l'ambiance retomba.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse un, un contre un ?

- Je ne sais pas jouer au basket désolé. J'ai beau avoir mon père et mon frère qui y joue moi, je ne sais même pas marquer un panier.

- Viens là, je vais t'apprendre.

Kurt se leva puis rejoignait le bouclé face au panier. Blaine se mit derrière lui, il donna le ballon dans les mains du blond, puis mit les bras de Kurt devant le visage de ce dernier. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt. Ce dernier se mit à rougir au contact des mains du bouclé tout contre lui. Il n'osa plus bouger, il voulait arrêter le temps. Mais Blaine rompra ce moment en lui disant qu'il pouvait le lancer. Le ballon toucha l'anneau, mais ne rentra pas dans le filet. Blaine, lui murmura alors à l'oreille : t'es sexy quand tu rates. Et alla chercher le ballon. Kurt avant même d'entendre la phrase de Blaine, juste en sentant le souffle chaud de ce dernier contre son oreille, avait était parcouru d'un frisson. Kurt était figé sur place. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Blaine lui avait dit. Il vit ce dernier se rapprocher de lui, puis doucement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il refit ce geste, mais avec cette fois-ci de la passion. Kurt passa ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés du jeune homme. Ce dernier, demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Kurt l'entrouvrait et leurs langues se caressèrent mutuellement. Blaine lâcha son ballon et rejoignait sa deuxième main derrière la nuque du blond.

Tous les deux, seuls au monde, éclairé juste avec la lune, sur ce terrain de basket. Blaine se détacha de ses baisers et proposa à Kurt de partir. De rentrer chez lui. Il savait que James avait prévu de faire une fête dans sa maison, et ne voulait absolument pas que Kurt retourne là-bas. Il l'invita donc à dormir chez lui. Après quelques minutes de route, ils venaient d'arriver à la résidence des Anderson. Ses parents étaient rentrés, ils étaient inquiets. Ils étaient eux aussi dans le gymnase pour voir leur fils jouer et ne le voyant pas sur le terrain, Cooper était aller demander à Nathan ce qu'il se passait, à la pause du premier quart temps. Sachant que son fils était exclu du match, ils sont rentrés pensants le trouver chez eux, mais les lumières étaient éteintes. Et maintenant, en le voyant franchir la porte, en rigolant, leur inquiétude retomba.

- Mais tu étais où ? Demanda Charlotte.

- Je suis désolé, Mama. J'étais au River Court avec Kurt. Je sais j'aurais dû rentrer avec vous, venir vous voir après ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave pour ce soir, mais la prochaine fois de un ne te bagarre pas, de deux, tu nous préviens qu'on ne s'inquiète pas et de trois, tu ne te bagarres pas. C'est compris ? Lui ordonna son père.

- Dad. Kurt peut rester à la maison ce soir ? James fait une fête chez eux et l'ambiance entre eux deux n'est pas cool en ce moment alors.

- Pas de soucis. Kurt, tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la maison, d'accord ? Quand tu veux. Lui dit d'une voix douce Charlotte.

- Bon, on monte dans ma chambre. À demain.

- À demain mon chéri, lui répondit sa mère. À demain Kurt.

Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers, quand son père lui dit que demain, ils devraient parler tous les deux. Et, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Blaine savait de quoi son père voulait lui parler. Il voudrait savoir exactement pourquoi il s'est battu. Il savait que ses parents avaient toujours étaé contre la violence, mais là, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait plus y repenser. Il proposa à Kurt de faire une partie de jeux vidéos. Se retrouver dans cette chambre, tous les deux, étaient très bizarres pour eux. La soirée avait pris une tournure qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginée. Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre, parfois, leurs jambes se touchaient, parfois leurs mains s'effleuraient. Ils n'étaient absolument pas concentrés sur leur jeu. Blaine laissa tomber sa manette par terre, se leva et alla fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Kurt en voyant Blaine revenir vers lui.

- Pour ne pas nous déranger quand je t'embrasserais, tout simplement.

Et il fit basculer le torse du blond sur le lit et l'embrassa. Il se mit sur lui et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

- Blaine, on ne devrait pas, tes parents sont en bas, ils pourraient nous entendre.

- Alors, ne fait pas de bruit.

Et il continua à l'embrasser. Blaine passa sa main sur tout le torse de Kurt et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Il put alors remarquer que les pupilles du bouclé n'était plus couleur noisette mais noirevde plaisir. Il avait un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Cela avait le don de rendre Kurt fou.

- Tu me rends fou !

Le bouclé lécha le lobe de l'oreille et provoqua à cette occasion, des frissons au blond.

- J'adore ça. Tu peux le refaire s'il te plaît ?

- Avec grand plaisir.

Et Blaine refit exactement la même chose, mais cette fois, il le caressait en même temps.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, leurs mains entrelacées et n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser. Leurs baisers n'étaient que douceurs. Blaine adorait le goût des lèvres du blond. Une fois qu'il y avait goûté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser. C'était devenu une drogue. Il sourit quand il sentit Kurt prendre ses mains pour les placer autour de lui pour se rapprocher encore plus. Il caressa alors le dos de son amant du bout des doigts et pu voir apparaître un large sourire sur le visage du blond. Il sentit son érection devenir, de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon. Elle lui faisait terriblement mal d'un côté, mais il était terriblement heureux de la situation que peut importe la douleur que cela lui procurait, il oubliait tout quand il entendait les petits gémissements que faisait Kurt sous ses baisers et ses caresses.

Pour la première fois, il avait envie d'aller plus loin. Il se sentait à l'aise, heureux. Totalement différent d'avec Rachel. Après un long moment, quand il se sentit prêt et quand il pensa que c'était de même pour son amant, il glissa lentement ces mains dans la direction de la ceinture de Kurt, mais avant tout mouvement, il chercha son approbation dans le regard azur de son complice. Ce dernier l'embrassa de nouveau, il comprit donc qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il voulait lui montrer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui ainsi que tout le respect. Il ne voulait absolument pas brusquer ou précipiter les choses. Il avait très envie de lui. Il l'avait tant imaginé, tant rêvé. Il détacha tout doucement la ceinture, déboutonna le pantalon et le fit glisser. Kurt s'assit alors sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures et son pantalon. Blaine fit de même. Ils étaient tous les deux en boxer et bizarrement, ils ne ressentaient aucune gêne. Le bouclé plia ses jambes de part et autre de Kurt pour se retrouver face à lui sur ses genoux. Il caressa les cheveux du blond puis vint l'embrasser dans le cou. Il fit basculer doucement son amant sur le lit puis le caressa de nouveau sur tout le corps. Il sentit commencer l'érection de son partenaire devenir de plus en plus dure. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur monter en lui, la moiteur de ses mains. Il jeta un regard vers le boxer de son amant et vit une bosse. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de passer sa main par-dessus. Le blond prit alors cette dernière et la plaça sur son caleçon, à l'endroit exact où la bosse, c'était former. À ce simple contact, les deux amis poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le frisé.

- Oui, totalement.

Il glissa alors ses doigts dans le boxer du blond et sentit le sexe de ce dernier gonfler sous ces caresses. Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière. La fenêtre commençait à s'embrumer. Ils avaient embrassé chaque recoin, de chaque partie de leur corps. Blaine n'avait pas enlevé la main du boxer et leurs érections respectives leur faisaient de nouveau mal.

Il commença doucement de petits vas et viens. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de mal faire ou pire, que çà ne lui plaise pas à. Il leva la tête pour chercher le regard azur de son partenaire et quand il vit le libraire se mordiller la lèvre, il sut instantanément que cela lui plaisait.

- Embrasse-moi, dit-il dans un petit souffle.

Kurt rapprocha alors ses lèvres de celles du bouclé et lui fit un baiser tout en douceur. Il avait énormément de mal à rester concentrer sur les lèvres du chanteur, car son esprit était focalisé sur ce qu'il lui faisait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait accéléré un petit peu la cadence de ces vas et viens et appuyait un peu plus ses mouvements sur la verge dressée de Kurt. La respiration de ce dernier devient saccader. Il recommença à faire ses petits bruits, à gémir ce qui avait pour conséquence de rendre fou le frisé. Leurs corps deviennent bouillants. Kurt avait les mains plongées dans les cheveux du basketteur et ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il continua ses vas et viens, le blond souleva son bassin pour mieux ressentir ce que Blaine lui faisait. Il sentit des spasmes venir le long son corps, il sentit ses muscles de crisper. Ses jambes tremblaient. Sa respiration était quasi coupée.

-Blaine, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

- Je sais Blondinet. Lâche tout, mais je t'en supplie, regarde-moi quand tu jouiras.

- Redis-moi ça s'il te plaît.

- Lâche tout Blondinet.

Et sous ces mots, dans un dernier gémissement, il éjacula dans la main du bouclé qui afficha un grand sourire. Kurt avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. Il était affalé de tout son long sur le lit, les bras en l'air avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Blaine s'essuya la main dans un mouchoir qu'il donna à Kurt pour qu'il puisse lui aussi s'essuyer le sexe. Le bouclé avait beaucoup de mal à bouger et pour cause son érection était toujours présente et lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Kurt s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa sur l'oreille là où Blaine lui avait procuré tellement de frissons plus tôt. Puis descendit sur son menton puis tout le long de son torse, jusqu'à la limite du boxer. Il regarda le basketteur et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Blaine.

- Chut, laisse-toi faire répondit simplement Kurt.

Puis il se frotta contre lui. Leurs deux sexes se touchaient. Il fit glisser lentement le caleçon du chanteur et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une fois son érection libre, Blaine poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son sexe lui faisait toujours mal, mais beaucoup moins, car il ne frottait plus contre le tissu. Il adorait regarder Kurt qui restait sans voix devant ce spectacle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mates Hummel ?

- À ton avis Anderson ?

Quand le blond avait vu le membre dur et libéré de Blaine, il avait totalement fondu devant. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait un autre sexe. Dans la vraie vie, si. Il avait déjà regardé des films pornographiques, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face à Blaine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, de le goûter, de le toucher, de lui faire autant de bien que lui avait procuré le bouclé. Mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas réussir à lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il avait reçu.

-J'ai peur, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller dans la salle de bains pour m'occuper de ça et après on dort, il y a pas de soucis.

-Non ! Je préfère que tu le fasses devant moi.

-Tu veux que je me masturbe là ? Devant toi ?

-Oui, lui répondit d'une toute petite voix Kurt.

Blaine posa alors sa main sur son sexe qui était complètement dur et commença ces vas et viens en regardant droit dans les yeux Kurt. Il put le voir alors de nouveau mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Ce dernier ne pouvait enlever son regard de Blaine se faisant du bien. Et il devait l'avouer cela l'exciter énormément. Il décida alors de placer sa main sur celle de son partenaire pour faire les vas et viens avec lui. Il entendit les gémissements du basketteur être de plus en plus fort. Cela aussi le rendait fou. Il plongea alors de nouveau son regard dans les yeux noisette de son amant et lui retira sa main de son sexe dur. Blaine ne comprenait pas ce geste puis il vit le blond rapprocher sa bouche de son sexe et poussa un râle de plaisir. Blaine le repoussa.

- Tu es réellement sûr de vouloir faire çà. Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Ferme là Blaine et laisse moi faire.

Il le réembrassa à pleine bouche. Puis fit glisser sa langue sur le torse du bouclé et arriva à son sexe. Il regarda son partenaire et commença à passer sa langue sur son sexe. Blaine laissa échapper un petit cri. Il regarda Kurt prendre les choses en main ou plutôt en bouche et il adorait l'image qu'il voyait. Il laissa à son tour ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffer de ce dernier. Il adorait sentir la langue mouillée sur son sexe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ça, mais c'était bien la première fois, qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort et d'aussi bon. Ce qui se passait dans cette chambre n'avait rien de comparable avec les nuits passées auprès de Rachel. Il prenait énormément de plaisir. Et il ne pouvait imaginer meilleure personne que Kurt pour lui faire ça. Le blond prenait son temps et s'appliquait réellement dans ce qu'il faisait. Blaine poussa des petits cris de plus en plus aigus et le plus vieux trouva cela adorable. Il embrassa tout le long de la verge de son amant, a chaque contact entre les lèvres et la peau, une secousse arrivait dans le corps du bouclé. Il ne voulait absolument pas que cela s'arrête, mais il sentait ses jambes flageolées et sentit qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Kurt commença de nouveau à gober le sexe de son ami avec un peu plus de pressions. Blaine n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes étaient en train de le lâcher, sa respiration était plus que saccadée. Dans un souffle, il essaya de prévenir son amant qu'il allait jouir.

- KURT, cria-t-il, je vais venir, je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps.

Kurt retira sa bouche alors et la remplaça par ses doigts. Il fit quelques vas et viens supplémentaire tout en léchant lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire et sentit un liquide chaud dans sa main. Dans un dernier gémissement, Blaine venait de se libérer avec le plus grand des sourires.

Ils restèrent allongés tous les deux, sur le lit.

-C'était bien lui dit Kurt, en se lovant et s'endormant contre lui.

Blaine quant à lui resta allongé sur le dos, les yeux ouverts. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé coucher avec un homme. Il n'était absolument pas gay. Il n'avait rien contre les homos, mais lui ne l'était tout simplement pas. Il réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte de Kurt, mit son pantalon de jogging et alla sous la douche. Il avait besoin de sentir l'eau ruisselée sur son corps pour réfléchir. Les images de cette nuit lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait pris du plaisir, c'est vrai, mais il était avec Rachel, il faisait partie de l'équipe de Basket du lycée. Et puis il avait toujours rêvé de se marier, de fonder une famille. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça pour un garçon, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il sortit de la douche, enfila son pantalon de jogging et alla dans le salon. Quand il repassa devant sa chambre, il put voir Kurt endormit. Il avait pris son oreiller tout contre lui. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire de la peine, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec lui. Il s'installa sur le canapé et sentit son portable vibré. C'était un message de James.

_« Bon qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est mis dessus mon pote, que tu n'es pas invité à la fête. On t'attend. Rachel est déjà bien bourré donc dépêche toi ou elle va se faire sauter par tout ce qui bouge. Allez dépêche ! »_

Blaine ne savait pas s'il devait y aller ou non. Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et alla dehors quand une voix le fit s'arrêter.

-Tu vas où ?

-Kurt, tu m'as fait peur.

-Tu allais où ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec moi ?

-Je suis désolé Kurt, mais James m'attend à la fête. C'était une erreur ce qu'on a fait. Je n'ai jamais été et ne serai jamais attiré par un mec. J'avais juste de la peine pour toi, c'est tout. Je vais aller retrouver ma copine et mes amis, ils m'attendent. Tu peux rester dormir là, il n'y a pas de soucis. À demain Kurt.

Et il partit laissant le blond, complètement abasourdit par ses paroles.

* * *

Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Mais que va t'il se passer ensuite ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour ou Bonsoir. Je suis désolé pour cette attente, mais en ce moment je travail beaucoup donc j'ai plus le temps de venir poster les nouveaux chapitres mais je ne vous oublie pas. =) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Cette fiction et surtout ce chapitre me tient vraiment à coeur. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Merci pour vos reviews.

**BibouuCriss: **Sa serait trop simple si il accepter tout de suite ses sentiments envers Kurt =) J'espère que l'histoire et ce chapitre te plaira quand même =)

**CyBiLe:** Oui c'est pas de Kurt que je voulais parler mais de James, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour confondre les deux. lol =) Début de lemon, c'est même un lemon entier non? =) Que va t'il se passer? Est-ce que Blaine reviendra vers Kurt? Question et peut-être réponse dans ce chapitre =)

**Klaineuse:** Oui on peut le dire que Blaine est bête voir même con, et James il est hors catégorie. Naley c'est THE couple. Et petit scoop Brooke va apparaître bientôt =) Merci pour ta review.

**Anderverysue: **MERCI c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand j'ai lu ta review. Elle m'a vraiment toucher. C'est vrai que cette histoire me tient à coeur et j'ai pas envie de la baclé ou de la rater donc j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux. Et oui advienne que pourra pour la suite =) Merci en tout cas.

* * *

Blaine venait d'ouvrir la porte des Hummel. Une odeur de tabac et d'alcool agressa directement ses narines, du Rap envahit ses oreilles. Il chercha du regard James, Rachel ou une autre personne qu'il connaissait, mais il ne vit personne à l'horizon. Il partit donc à leurs recherches. Ils étaient de l'autre côté dans le jardin. Rachel était allongée sur la table de jardin, en sous-vêtements, James lui était en train de laper la vodka qui coulait à flot, sur la poitrine de la pom-pom girl. Blaine se rapprocha et s'arrêta juste à côté d'eux. James leva la tête et rigola.

-Tient à ton tour mon pote. Elle est vraiment bonne ta copine.

Le regard de Blaine passait d'un visage à un autre. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il avait toujours refusé de boire de l'alcool. Ça ne lui avait jamais poser de problème mais ce soir. Il n'avait jamais bu, mais en même temps jamais il n'aurait pensé coucher avec un mec et surtout y prendre du plaisir. Même s'il ne voulais pas se l'avouer, il avait quand même pris énormément de plaisir avec Kurt quelques heures plus tôt. Après tout ce soir, serait la soirée de tout les défis.

Il s'avança vers sa copine, l'embrassa a pleine bouche, comme pour se rassurer lui-même. Pour se convaincre de qui il était. Il est Blaine Anderson, co-capitaine de l'équipe de Basket de son lycée, petit ami de Rachel et surtout hétérosexuel. Puis il lécha la poitrine de sa copine. À peine, avait-il goûté à l'alcool, que la boisson lui monta à la tête. Il se releva, il ne voulait pas boire une goutte de plus, mais la plupart de ses copains, l'encourageaient, l'incitaient à boire. Ce soir, il ne voulait pas résister. Il voulait faire ce que tout le monde voulait qu'il fasse. Il remit sa tête dans la poitrine généreuse de sa copine. Son esprit se brouilla. Tout se mélangea. Ses joues devenaient rouges, il avait chaud. Il n'entendait plus que le brouhaha des gens autour. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se vider la tête. Puis sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire, il suivit ses amis dans la maison de James. Ses équipiers et les pom-poms girls, se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Kurt. Grisés par l'alcool, ils s'amusèrent à sauter sur le lit, à casser les lattes. Puis en éclatant de rire, James prit une paire de ciseaux sur le bureaux et ouvrit l'armoire de son frère. Puis, il sortit tous les vêtements préférés de Kurt et décida de les mettre en lambeaux. Blaine totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la situation, pire, il en prenait part. Il suivit l'exemple de son coéquipier, en jetant par terre les objets qui décorait la chambre. Puis Angel et Rachel, avec une bombe de peinture, décidèrent de taguer les murs avec des insultes. Ne supportant plus l'alcool dans son organisme et voyant James entrain de pisser dans le lit de Kurt il se mit à vomir sur le sol. Après avoir détruit la chambre de Kurt, ils redescendirent au salon, où ils s'endormirent d'épuisement après quelques heures de plus à faire la fête, ben plutôt à boire et crier et boire de nouveau.

Kurt, ne put refermer les yeux pour la nuit. Il était resté sur les marches. Incapable de bouger. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, ouvrir les yeux et constater que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il venait de passer la plus belle des nuits, mais tout a été balayer par une seule phrase. Après le bonheur d'avoir trouver du réconfort, de l'amour auprès de Blaine. Après toute cette tendresse, il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à la froideur de son regard quand il a franchi la porte. Blaine avait toujours été là pour l'aider, l'écouter, le réconforter quand les propos ou les gestes de James devenaient trop virulents. Mais n'était-ce qu'une ruse ? Un moyen de l'atteindre encore plus. Qu'il baisse sa garde plus facilement, qu'il lui fasse entièrement confiance et au moment opportun lui planter un couteau dans le dos ? Finalement, pour Blaine tout ça n'avait était qu'un jeu, une humiliation de plus. Il n'avait jamais été sincère et c'est cela qui faisait atrocement mal à Kurt. Lui, c'était entièrement livré, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, et pu voir toute l'agitation dans la maison d'en face, sa maison. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues. Il en avait marre de souffrir. Il en voulait terriblement à Blaine, d'être venu s'installer en face de chez eux, à James de l'humilier comme il le fait, mais la personne qu'il détestait le plus à ce moment-là, c'était lui-même.

Il se haïssait d'être un monstre de la nature comme son frère disait. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était, un adolescent amoureux d'un garçon. Il ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place dans le monde actuel, il ne pouvait en parler à personne, car personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il vivait, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il était triste, déçu, en colère, mais surtout fatiguer. Épuisé de devoir se battre tout le temps avec James, de se justifier auprès des autres sur un regard qu'il a eu ou un geste. Il n'avait qu'une envie que tout cela s'arrête. Aller dans un endroit, où tout est calme, où tout est meilleur et sûr.

Avant de partir, de quitter cette maison, il décida de retourner dans la chambre du bouclé, il voulait lui montrer à quel point, il l'avait fait souffrir. Il décida d'écrire au marqueur noir, sur le mur blanc les paroles de la chanson « Ashes And Wine » de la chanteuse A Fine Frenzy.

Don't know what to do anymore  
I've lost the only love worth fighting for  
I'll drown in my tear storming sea  
That would show you,  
That would make you hurt like me

All the same,  
I don't want mud-slinging games  
It's just a shame  
To let you walk away  
Is there a chance,  
A fragment of light  
At the end of the tunnel,  
A reason to fight  
Is there a chance  
You may change your mind  
Or are we ashes and wine?

Don't know if our fate's already sealed  
This day's a spinning circus on a wheel  
I'm ill with the thought of your kiss  
Coffee-laced, intoxicating on her lips

Shut it out, I've got no claim on you now  
I'm not allowed to wear your freedom down

Is there a chance,  
A fragment of light  
At the end of the tunnel,  
A reason to fight  
Is there a chance  
You may change your mind  
Or are we ashes and wine?

I'll tear myself away  
If that what you need  
There is nothing left to say

Ts there a chance,  
A fragment of light  
At the end of the tunnel,  
A reason to fight  
Is there a chance  
You may change your mind  
Or are we ashes and wine?  
Reduced to ashes and wine  
Or are we ashes…

Le soleil, n'était pas encore levé, il décida donc de rentrer chez lui, dans sa chambre et de se changer. Il ne supportait plus ses vêtements. Ceux-ci, lui rappelaient tous les événements de la veille. Quand il franchit le seuil de sa maison, il put constater que la fête avait débordé. Il y avait des cadavres de bouteille vide partout dans la maison, les plantes de leur mère étaient soit cassées ou déterrées, les placards ouverts et vidés, la maison était sans dessus dessous comme si un ouragan était passé par là et avait tout dévasté. Il continua son chemin et constata que James, Blaine et les autres de l'équipe, plus les pom-poms girls dormaient étendus dans le salon. Son frère sur le canapé, Blaine par terre, deux filles à côté de lui. Ils étaient en sous-vêtements. Ses yeux se remirent à le piquer. Il lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Puis il monta à l'étage, un sentiment de peur l'envahit d'un coup, sa porte de chambre était entre ouverte, ce n'était pas normal. Il y alla doucement et quand il vit le mot PD sur sa porte, et par l'entrebâillement les tags sur les murs, il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il poussa la porte entièrement et poussa un cri d'horreur. Tout avait était saccagé. Il s'effondra en pleurs dans le couloir. Ça en était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Tout ça était allé beaucoup trop loin, il avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir. Il alla se réfugier dans la salle de bains. Puis il mit sa playlist. Il se fit couler un bain d'eau brûlante. Et rentra dans la baignoire habiller, sans couper l'eau. Il arrêta de pleurer, car il savait que bientôt, il ne souffrirait plus. Et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, sans penser aux conséquences, il prit les lames de rasoir et souleva ses manches. Il posa délicatement une lame sur son poignet, sa peau était si fine, il n'avait pas besoin de forcer, pour voir qu'il commençait à se couper. C'était si facile, presque naturel. C'était comme si ces poignets lui réclamaient ce geste. Il voyait le sang qui commençait à couler, la seule sensation qu'il ressentait était la brûlure au niveau de l'incision. Puis il fit la même chose à l'autre poignet. Alors à ce moment, pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut terrorisé, peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Puis la panique laissa place, à la paix. Il mit ses deux bras dans l'eau, ferma les yeux et attendit. Tout était calme, clair. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il ne souffrait plus. C'est tout ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Le sang se mêla à l'eau. Et l'eau claire devient rouge. Sa respiration devient, de plus, en plus lente et petit à petit, son abdomen ne bougea plus, il avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer. Dans cette salle de bains, il n'y avait plus que le bruit de la musique et un corps inerte dans la baignoire.

En bas, sur le canapé, James, se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa respiration était saccadée. Il savait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. Il savait que ça concernait son frère. Depuis tout petit, tous les deux avaient un lien. Chacun pouvait ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Et là, la douleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas normale. Il entendit la musique à l'étage, cela le rassura un peu et il voulut se rendormir. Mais quelque chose le poussa à se lever et à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il eut du mal à se lever, un mal de crâne atroce l'en empêcha. Il monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd et il vit directement l'inscription sur la porte. Ils avaient tellement bu, qu'il ne se souvenait pas du tout être aller dans la chambre de Kurt. Puis il frappa à la porte de la salle de bains pour que son frère lui ouvre. Il avait besoin de prendre un cachet d'aspirine. Aucune réponse. Il entendait la musique, donc il savait qu'il était à l'intérieur. Il recommença, mais n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il tambourina à la porte. Blaine réveillé par le raffut du jeune homme, l'avait rejoint à l'étage. À deux, ils réussirent à enfoncer la porte. Quand cette dernière s'ouvra, les deux adolescents restèrent choquer par ce qu'il voyait. Dans la baignoire, le corps sans vie de leur ancien frère, ancien ami, ancien amant. Sous le choc de cette vision, aucun des deux ne réussirent à bouger. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, Blaine se précipita vers la baignoire et sortit Kurt. James lui, restait planter là. Comme pétrifier par la situation. Sur l'ipod de Kurt la chanson « Breathe Me » de Sia venait de se mettre. Alors, il se mit à fredonner cette chanson. Cette chanson était très importe pour son frère et lui. Quand il était plus jeune, un des deux n'avait qu'a commencé à la chanter et l'autre savait qu'on avait besoin de lui. C'était leur chanson.

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
And needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
And needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
And needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

James avait le regard dans le vide pendant qu'il chanter. L'esprit ailleurs. Blaine était redescendu pour aller chercher son portable et prévenir les secours. Pendant ce temps-là, James s'était accroupi à côté de Kurt, lui avait passé la main dans les cheveux, l'avait embrassé sur le front et était partit dans sa chambre. Blaine avait ensuite traversé la rue, et était partie réveiller ses parents pour leur expliquer la situation. Cooper alla avec lui attendre les secours dans la demeure familiale des Hummel. Le bouclé se sentait responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était persuadé que tout était de sa faute. Il ne pouvait le dire à personne. Il se sentait pris au piège. Il avait l'impression que la pièce autour de lui devenait, de plus, en plus petite, que l'air qu'il respirait était, de plus, en plus, pollué. Il était entrain d'étouffer. Il faisait une crise de panique.

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Cooper venait de prévenir Nathan et Haley qui était en week-end à l'hôtel non loin de là. Tout le monde était parti. Il ne restait plus que Blaine et son père dans le salon et James a l'étage. Ils emmenèrent Kurt à l'hôpital, Cooper et Blaine les suivirent en voiture. James quant à lui refusait de sortir de sa chambre.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Nathan et Haley étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, ils étaient dans la salle d'attente avec Cooper et Blaine. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire, que leur petit garçon, leur petit chaton est voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Ce n'était juste pas possible. Un médecin arriva vers eux. Ils allèrent dans son bureau.

- Bonjour, je suis le Dr Ross, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre fils à son arrivé aux urgences. Comme on a pu vous l'indiquer Mr Hummel a fait une tentative de suicide. Heureusement, on a pu le sauver. Une tentative de suicide n'est pas à prendre à la légère. C'est un appel au secours que votre fils vous lance. Pour l'instant, nous lui avons donné un sédatif, il va dormir jusqu'à demain matin. Mais je serais d'avis de vous conseiller, sur un placement de quelques jours voir quelques semaines dans le service psychiatrique.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Mon fils n'est pas fou ! Ce n'est pas un psychopathe où je ne sais quoi ! Il est hors de question qu'il aille dans ce service ! Vous allez lui faire un lavage de cerveau. J'ai vu le film « Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou », je sais ce que vous faites aux gens ! S'énerva Haley

- Madame calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Alors effectivement, votre fils n'est pas fou, mais il est malade. Il est dépressif. Il n'a pas fait une tentative de suicide, juste parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa matinée. Il a besoin d'aide et pour cela le mieux, c'est une hospitalisation. Alors pour ce qui est du magnifique film « Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou », je vous rassure tout de suite, nous n'avons pas de Mlle Ratched dans le service, si ça peut vous rassurer. Je ne peux rien faire sans votre consentement bien sûr, mais je pense sincèrement que c'est la meilleure solution. Je vous laisse y réfléchir et quand vous reviendrez demain après-midi pour voir votre fils, on en reparlera. D'accord ?

Haley fit un signe de la tête et Nathan lui répondit positivement. Puis ils quittèrent la pièce, retrouvant Blaine et son père dans le couloir.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, ils virent le bazar monstre provoqué par leur fils et ses amis. En montant voir la chambre de leur fils, en voyant le vomi et sentent l'odeur de la pisse dans le lit, les insultes taguées et les vêtements déchirés, Haley eu le réflexe d'aller vomir dans les toilettes. Puis ils allèrent dans la salle de bains. Ils voulaient absolument voir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la pièce, comment il avait fait ça. Il y avait encore de la musique dans la salle de bains. On voyait les traces de sang qui avaient coulé dans la baignoire, l'agitation des secouristes pour sauver leur fils. Haley se réfugia dans les bras de son mari. Ils allèrent voir James dans sa chambre. Il était recroquevillé dans son lit. Quand il vit ses parents dans sa chambre, il voulut les défier, mais il n'eut pas le temps que Haley lui mit une gifle. C'était la seconde fois, qu'il en recevait une. La première, c'était le soir où il avait découvert l'homosexualité de son frère. Puis elle partit dans la chambre de Kurt pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Au même moment, quelqu'un sonna à leur porte, Nathan quitta James pour aller ouvrir. C'était Cooper et Charlotte qui était sur le seuil. Ils tenaient dans leurs bras, seau, éponge, sac poubelle, tout le matériel nécessaire pour enlever toute trace de la fête d'hier. Blaine avait été consigné dans sa chambre. Il devait rester garder sa petite sœur. Nathan les fit entrer en les remerciant silencieusement. Puis sans dire un mot, ils commencèrent à nettoyer et ranger le salon. Nathan demanda à la jeune femme, si elle pouvait aller rejoindre Haley qui était là-haut dans la chambre de Kurt. Quand Charlotte arriva dans la pièce, l'odeur d'urine lui agressa les narines. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle enleva d'abord les draps du lit. Haley, elle était complètement dévastée.

- Mais comment on en est arrivé là ? Comment on peut faire ça a quelqu'un ? À son frère ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans son éducation ?

- Haley, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir ou culpabiliser. Ça ne sert à rien. Kurt est entre de bonnes mains pour l'instant. Ils vont l'aider. Tu peux me croire, je suis la patronne de l'hôpital, je te rappelle.

Elle put voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Haley.

- Ils sont bien dans le service psychiatrique ?

- Ce sont les meilleurs, je te le jure.

Elle venait de finir de nettoyer le vomi, elle prit le balai et ramassa les débris des objets par terre. Haley, elle nettoyait les insultes sur le mur. Puis, elle alla dans la chambre de son autre fils, elle avait besoin de réponses.

- Bon maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer exactement pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Casse-toi de ma chambre !

- JAMES LUCAS HUMMEL ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Ton frère est à l'hôpital, il a voulu se tuer, tu te rends compte de ça ?

- Je m'en bats les couilles de ce PD. Et en plus, c'est encore plus une fiotte après ce qu'il a fait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois aussi ignoble que ça ? Tu l'aimais plus que tout ton frère avant.

- Il n'est plus mon frère. Il est gay.

- À un moment donné, il va falloir que tu changes tes arguments à deux balles. Maintenant, tu restes ici, tu iras au lycée dans la même voiture que ton père ou moi et tu rentreras avec nous. Tes seules sorties seront les entraînements. Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de négocier ou de ne pas accepter.

Elle se dirige vers la sortie, mais se retourne.

- Ah oui et pour info, TU vas payer pour toutes les réparations de la maison. Alors tu te débrouilles, tu vends ce que tu veux, mais tu vas tout repayer.

Et elle partit.

En début de soirée, Kurt, venait de se réveiller. Il ne comprenait pas où il était. En face de lui, à la télévision passait son film préféré « Coup de foudre à Notthing Hill ». C'était le début du film. Il tourna la tête, et vit un garçon de son âge sûrement sur un lit.

- Excuse-moi.

- Chut ! C'est le moment de leur premier baiser.

- Je sais, je suis fan de ce film.

La scène étant passé, et après avoir mis pause, l'adolescent se retourna vers Kurt

- Aaronn et toi ?

- Heu … Kurt. Mais on est où là ?

- À l'hôpital. Tu es dans le service des fous.

Et il éclata de rire, laissant Kurt perplexe.

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Tu aurais vu ta tête, tu aurais rigolé.

- HA HA HA HA très drôle. Non mais sérieusement ?

Mais Aaronn n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

- On est réveillé petite marmotte ?

Les deux garçons restèrent se regarder et éclatèrent de rire.

- Eh oh ça va vous deux, vous aller pas commencer à vous foutre de moi.

Et elle rigola aussi. Elle rapprocha le fauteuil du lit de Kurt.

- Bon Aaronn, tu vas remettre ton film s'il te plaît, moi, je dois parler avec ce beau garçon.

- Oh non, sérieux, je vais rien entendre du film ! Tu lui parleras demain. Allez Brooke s'il te plaît.

- Non. Soit tu remets ton film pour pas nous entendre, soit tu peux allez voir qui il y a dans le couloir. Je crois que Lucy est dans la salle de repos, si tu veux aller discuter, elle est en pause.

- Fait chier ! Et je le regarde quand le film moi ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est un DVD, tu le regardes quand tu veux, et tu le connais par cœur. Allez zou, et reviens que quand je te le dirais.

Et Aaronn sortit de la chambre en râlant, sous les rires de l'infirmière et de l'adolescent.

- Moi, c'est Brooke et toi, c'est Kurt, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais je suis où exactement ? Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose.

-Tu es à l'hôpital de Tree Hill, dans le service psychiatrique. Les secours t'ont emmené tôt ce matin, tu as fait une tentative de suicide. C'est un ami à toi, il me semble, qui t'a trouvé dans ta baignoire.

À cette phrase, tout lui revient en mémoire. Les insultes, les vêtements déchirés, la nuit passée avec Blaine. Il commença à paniquer, à suffoquer de nouveau.

-Chut, tout va bien aller, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es entre de bonnes mains ici.

-Mais, mes parents, ils vont m'en vouloir et ...

-Non, coupa-t-elle. Ils ne t'en veulent absolument pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils ont été très tristes d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais ils ne t'en veulent pas. Tu dois me croire. Tu as faim non ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Repose-toi pour ce soir. Et demain matin, le médecin va passer pour te voir. Pour te dire la vérité, on ne sait pas encore si tu vas rester ici ou non. Tout dépend de tes parents. Mais pour ce soir, tu as de la chance, tu es tombé dans la chambre d'Aaronn. C'est un mec sympa, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire pour la nourriture. Et je vais dire à l'autre zigotto qu'il peut revenir. N'hésite pas à lui demander de changer de dvd, il le connaît par cœur.

- C'est gentil, mais ce film me va très bien.

- Bien, je repasserai tout à l'heure.

Après quelques minutes seul dans sa chambre, son compagnon de chambre revient avec un plateau de nourriture. Il le posa sur le lit de Kurt et retourna dans le sien.

- Je t'ai piqué l'orange, j'en avais envie.

- Pas de soucis. Tu remets le film, s'il te plaît ?

- Ouep.

Tous les deux étant fan de ce film, ils récitèrent les dialogues par cœur en même temps. Kurt se surprit même à chanter la chanson de fin, « She » de Charles Aznavour.

- Wahooo, tu chantes super bien. Tu prends des cours ?

- Non, j'ai toujours chanté avec ma mère et, depuis le début de l'année, je suis dans la chorale du lycée.

- Ah ouais ? Mon frère est professeur au lycée, tu le connais peut-être. C'est Mr Keller.

- Chris Keller est ton frère ?

- Ouais, tu le connais alors ?

- C'est mon prof principal et celui qui s'occupe de la chorale.

-Ah ok. Cool.

-Vu que tu as dormi toute la journée, tu ne dois pas être fatigué. Tu veux qu'on regarde un autre film ?

-Euh ouais. Tu as quoi ?

-Film d'horreur ça te va ?

-Oula, je flippe pour un rien moi donc bon … Je veux bien, mais un qui ne fait pratiquement pas peur alors.

-Ok, j'ai ça en stock. Scream, qui ne fait absolument pas peur ou la maison de cire. Tu veux lequel ?

-Scream, au moins je ne ferais pas de cauchemars.

Ils rigolèrent de nouveau. Kurt était content d'être tombé sur un gars sympa et plutôt mignon, même si pour le moment, il ne voulait pas du tout entendre parler de garçons.

Après une demi-heure de film, Brooke revient dans la chambre pour récupérer le plateau.

-Oh les gars, vous avez vu l'heure ? Il va être minuit. Va falloir penser à éteindre.

-Oh non Brooke, sérieux, on ne fait pas de bruit, personne n'entends la télé, on dérange personne.

-Moi, je m'en fiche. Tu verras ça avec le Dr Turner, quand tu t'endormiras encore pendant ta séance demain matin.

-J'en fais mon affaire, t'occupe. Tu ne veux pas prendre une chaise et regarder le film avec nous ?

-Non mais, je bosse-moi. Tu penses que j'ai que ça à faire ? Regarder la télé ?

-Ben ouais. La journée non, il y a tous ces fous à garder, mais le soir, sérieusement Brooke, tout le monde dort.

-Pas toi mon chou.

Et elle lui fait un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce.

-Je l'adore, elle est géniale comme infirmière. Le personnel est cool ici, tu vas voir.

-Ouais, j'espère ne pas rester surtout.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi quand je suis arrivé. Mais ils sont plutôt cools ici. Mais bon, j'espère pour toi que tu ne resteras pas. Quoique ça m'aurait fait un copain.

Et il éclata de rire et remit le film.

Kurt eut énormément de mal à s'endormir. Il passa donc une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder des films et à parler avec son compagnon de chambre. Malgré le lieu, où il était, il passa une nuit plutôt agréable. Pendant quelques instants, il se surprit même à espérer rester dans cette chambre, à l'hôpital, là où il se sentait en sécurité.

Blaine lui, était allongé sur son lit. Il se remémorait les souvenirs de la nuit passée. Il était au même endroit, sur la même couverture, le même matelas. Il leva ses yeux, et tomba sur la chanson que Kurt lui avait écrite. À la vue de ces mots, il commença à taper sur le mur avec son poing. Il avait besoin de ressentir de la douleur, il voulait avoir aussi mal que Kurt. Puis après s'être abîmé les mains, après avoir déversé toute sa rage sur ce mur, toutes ses larmes, il se reprit.

Il prit son portable, alla dans les photos et en regarda une, de lui et Kurt.

-Tout ça est de ta faute. Jamais un Anderson n'est devenu une pauvre chiffe molle, aucun de ma famille n'est un PD. Tu vas me le payer Kurt Hummel.

James, quant à lui, avait photographié la salle de bains après la tentative de suicide de son frère et l'avait envoyé à tous ses copains. Il alla sur twitter et pu voir qu'un de ses coéquipiers avait twetter la photo avec la légende :_ la prochaine fois ne te rate surtout pas, sinon, c'est à nous que tu auras à faire. _

Toute l'équipe de basket, les pom-poms girls et plusieurs personnes du lycée l'avaient retwetter. Il ne pensait pas que ça prendrait cette tournure. Tout lui échappait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

* * *

Chapitre assez lourd de conséquence. Et l'arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages: Aaronn et la fameuse Brooke (Sophia Bush). J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus. A bientôt.


End file.
